Sem Limites no Céu
by Dark Shaka Ficwriter
Summary: Da janela do mercadinho em que trabalha, Asahi Azumane olha para o céu, pensando em todas as coisas que não fez por medo. Diante do tentador azul que se estende além do horizonte, Asahi sente vontade de perseguir seus sonhos. Isso exigirá que ele repense sua vida, seus desejos e seus relacionamentos.
1. Chapter 1 - Imensidão Azul

Sem Limites no Céu

I – Imensidão Azul

Conhecia muito bem aquela sensação: estava sendo observado. Depois de tantas experiências ruins no ensino médio, ele conseguia identificar muito bem quando os olhos de outras pessoas pesavam sobre seus ombros. "Então endireite as costas! Isso não é postura de um Ás", diria Daichi, assustador como sempre. Suga, por sua vez, usaria um tom mais gentil. Provavelmente recomendaria a ele que não pensasse em coisas tão negativas. "Se você aprender a ignorar esses comentários, não será mais afetado por eles!" Suspirou. Suga e Daichi estavam a quilômetros e quilômetros dali, enquanto as pessoas que o observaram estavam a uns poucos passos de distância. E ainda que seus amigos estivessem muito longe, ele sentiu os soquinhos imaginários em suas costelas e pôde ouvir as vozes irritadas dos dois ecoando em sua mente. "Tome jeito e encare as coisas de frente!"

Com algum custo, ele deixou de lado a pilha de latas e se virou lentamente em direção ao corredor. Seus olhos recaíram sobre dois garotos – tinham, no máximo, 15 anos de idade – que cochichavam entre si. Deu um passo adiante e sua sombra negra cresceu sobre eles, fazendo com que ambos o encarassem. Logo se lembrou das histórias sobre delinquentes que roubavam lojinhas. "Você é grande e forte. Com certeza vai dar conta deles!", foi a única orientação que Sazaki-san lhe dera sobre o tema durante o treinamento que recebeu quando começou a trabalhar – se é que se pode chamar de treinamento um pouco mais de meia-hora de instituições extremamente simples. Ao menos a senhorinha não disse que ele era "assustador". Os olhos dos rapazes brilhavam tanto que pareciam soltar faíscas. Os dois se aproximaram a passos largos e o examinaram da cabeça aos pés. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, os meninos se adiantaram:

\- Viu?! Eu disse que era ele! É o Ás da Karasuno! – um deles falou tão alto que sua voz ecoou por toda a loja.

\- Legal! Nossa, você é enorme! Não é à toa que suas cortadas são tão fortes! – o outro tentou imitá-lo, saltando no ar de forma destrambelhada para enterrar uma bola invisível no chão de uma quadra imaginária.

\- Eu vou para a Karasuno jogar vôlei ano que vem! Quero ser igual a vocês!

\- E eu também! Você e o baixinho ruivo eram demais em quadra!

\- O-obrigado!

Foi tudo o que Asahi Azumane, do alto de seus quase 1,90 metros de altura, conseguiu dizer. Nenhum dos meninos notou seu constrangimento, embora tivesse o rosto tão vermelho e quente que parecia estar com febre.

\- Ei, o que estão fazendo? – uma mulher chamou a atenção dos dois garotos. Tinha as mãos cheias de sacolas de compras – Estão incomodando esse moço?

\- Não, mãe! Ele é o Ás da Karasuno! Ele é um craque no vôlei!

Ela também se aproximou. Tinha os olhos tão arregalados que pareciam ser capazes de engolir o grandalhão por inteiro. Asahi tentou manter o melhor sorriso possível no rosto, enquanto o suor frio ainda escorria por suas costas.

\- Oh, eu me lembro! Vocês foram demais no Torneio da Primavera! Só precisam parar com essa mania de deixar a decisão sempre para o último set! Não imagina como todo mundo fica nervoso na arquibancada!

Qualquer jogador iria rir daquela constatação, mas Asahi continuava sendo Asahi: pediu desculpas por causar tanto nervosismo entre os torcedores e agradeceu aos elogios com uma série de mesuras exageradas. Os dois garotos não lhe deram sossego até conseguirem autógrafos em seus cadernos escolares.

\- Quando será o próximo jogo de vocês? – um dos rapazes perguntou.

Essa era a parte das conversas com fãs que Asahi menos gostava, pois ele já sabia como as pessoas reagiam à sua resposta. Fechou os olhos e encheu os pulmões de ar antes de prosseguir:

\- Bom... como eu me formei ano passado, não sou mais parte da Karasuno.

\- Sério?! Mas então você vai jogar pela faculdade agora, não? Onde você está estudando?

O coração de Asahi parou e ele sentiu o chão desaparecer debaixo dos pés. Nunca ninguém ousara ir adiante e lhe perguntar aquilo. A maioria das pessoas era mais discreta ou costumava entender sua situação muito bem quando ele respondia à fatídica pergunta sobre o "próximo jogo". Seu silêncio eliminou qualquer dúvida que a mulher poderia ter: não havia uma universidade em Torono e ele ainda morava ali. A mãe se despediu num tom seco, levando os dois garotos consigo de forma um tanto brusca – os meninos ainda acenaram para ele ao sair da loja. Seu coração de vidro trincou enquanto ele se esforçava para acenar de volta.

Fechou os olhos e recostou-se na prateleira mais próxima. Levou alguns minutos até se acalmar. Ele já devia ter se acostumado a abordagens como aquela, afinal, foi o status como campeão do Torneio da Primavera que lhe garantiu o emprego. "Você é um excelente chamariz! Todos querem vir aqui para conhecer o Ás da Karasuno!", Sazaki-san lhe revelou certa vez. A verdade é que ele nunca conseguiu se habituar aos estranhos que pediam para conversar ou tirar uma fotografia. Asahi se sentia desconfortável em ser o centro das atenções fora das quadras, mas era incapaz de dizer 'não'. Nos primeiros meses de trabalho no mercadinho, passava boa parte de seu turno atendendo aos fãs da Karasuno. Sazaki-san não se importava: atribuía a ele o aumento no movimento da loja.

O time da Karasuno de 2012 fez história ao vencer o Torneio Nacional da Primavera após várias edições sem participar da competição. Não tiveram o melhor desempenho por parte de uma equipe vencedora, contudo ninguém podia negar que a campanha foi emocionante. Apesar de uma certa descrença inicial, os jogadores ganharam um apoio considerável da cidade de Torono e até mesmo os jornais locais acompanharam os últimos jogos. Com o tempo, as coisas mudaram e a maioria das pessoas foi se esquecendo de sua conquista. A edição de 2013 do Torneio Intercolegial se aproximava e novos atletas estavam prontos para defender as cores da Karasuno, enquanto Asahi continuava _ali_. De ídolo da vitória do ano anterior, ele se converteu em apenas mais um atendente do Mercado Sazaki – e Asahi acreditava que, para a maioria dos cliente, ele não passava de um fracassado.

Essa era a parte que mais machucava. Não tanto por causa do que os outros pensavam – embora isso, por si só, já fosse suficientemente doloroso –, mas sim pelo fato de que Asahi reconhecia que ele nunca tentara alçar voos mais altos por causa de uma série de medos. Ingressar na faculdade era um passo que ele considerava muito maior do que suas próprias pernas. Por diversas vezes, prometeu a si mesmo que voltaria a estudar para os exames admissionais, mas os livros permaneceram guardados em um armário no porão de casa. Em Torono, a probabilidade de erros era muito baixa. Baixíssima. Aquelas ruas tão conhecidas e sua rotina diária lhe davam a sensação de segurança. Tudo era previsível. As pessoas acordavam sempre no mesmo horário, cumpriam seus afazeres, se divertiam com as mesmas coisas, dormiam um sono tranquilo. No outro dia, acontecia tudo de novo. E de novo. E de novo... Odiava admitir, mas era cômodo não ter de lidar com o inesperado.

\- Aquela moça não foi nada legal com você, mas não se esqueça de que os meninos te acham um herói. Isso é o que importa!

Abriu os olhos repentinamente, piscando-os por algumas vezes. A voz de sua consciência nunca soava tão alta e nem costumava ter pensamentos positivos como aquele. Então, percebeu que ainda estava sendo observado. Era uma sensação diferente, porém: Asahi se sentiu acolhido, envolto em um calor quente que acalmava seu coração cheio de dúvidas. Virou o rosto para o lado e seus olhos finalmente encontraram um sorriso luminoso que se estendia de orelha a orelha no rosto mais lindo do mundo.

\- N-Nishinoya! Há quanto tempo você está aqui?

O líbero tinha as mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça. Os cabelos arrepiados pareciam brilhar diante da luz. Vestia uma camiseta alaranjada com os dizeres "Exército de um homem só" em inglês, bermuda preta, e tênis. Como sempre, chegou a tempo de impedir que seu coração de vidro se espatifasse no chão.

\- Uns dez minutos, mais ou menos. Ia te chamar, mas você estava todo concentrando no seu castelo de latas que achei melhor você terminar o serviço primeiro. E depois você começou a conversar com os meninos. Você realmente leva jeito com crianças, Asahi-san!

O suposto castelo era na verdade uma pirâmide e não, ele não tinha jeito com crianças. Porém, Asahi não retrucou. Uma das coisas que ele mais gostava em Nishinoya era sua capacidade de pensar positivo. E um castelo é bem mais legal do que um mausoléu, assim como um herói é bem mais divertido que um atendente de mercadinho. Quando as palavras vinham da boca de Yuu, Asahi até mesmo se sentia como o heroico senhor de um grande castelo.

\- Eu já estou terminando. Você precisa de alguma coisa?

\- Quanta formalidade, Asahi-san!

\- Ah, desculpe, é força do hábito! – ele corou, fazendo Nishinoya rir. Todos os que entravam na loja deveriam tratados como clientes em potencial – Vocês não tiveram treino hoje cedo?

Nishinoya sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Ukai-san cancelou o treino hoje. A semana de provas começa segunda-feira e ele quer que todos tirem boas notas ou não vamos para o acampamento de verão. Então passei a manhã em casa, estudando.

\- Você? Estudando sozinho? Não consigo imaginar isso!

\- Desde quando você é tão maldoso, Asahi-san?

O líbero lhe acertou um soquinho no braço. O grandalhão apenas riu. Tinha certeza que parte daquela sessão de estudos havia incluído algum seriado ou videogame. Ele conhecia Nishinoya muito bem, afinal.

\- Desculpe, eu não resisti!

\- Já que você é um amigo tão ruim, talvez você não queira almoçar comigo!

Borboletas se agitaram em seu estômago. "É apenas mais um convite para o almoço. Nada demais!", dizia sua cabeça. O coração, por sua vez, teimava em entender aquilo como o pedido para um encontro. Difícil pensar o contrário uma vez que Nishinoya agia como se qualquer saída deles fosse uma grande aventura e transformava toda refeição que tomavam juntos em um banquete. Aquilo tudo era muito mais do que Asahi esperava e também muito menos do que deseja. Nishinoya estava sempre tão perto e, ao mesmo tempo, muito distante. Suas mãos podiam abraçá-lo, mas ele não sabia como Yuu iria reagir. Sua boca poderia pedir um beijo, mas talvez isso significasse o fim de sua amizade. E Asahi estava disposto a tudo para preservar aquele relacionamento, mesmo que, para isso, tivesse de esconder o que realmente sentia.

\- Bom, esse silêncio deve dizer "não".

\- Não! Digo, sim... Quero dizer... eu... eu aceito almoçar com você! Eu saio em vinte minutos.

\- Legal! Vou comprar um GariGari-kun e te espero lá fora!

Sorvete antes da refeição. Isso era bem a cara de Nishinoya. Mas Asahi não mudaria nada na personalidade do líbero.

Era difícil dizer quando exatamente começou a gostar de Nishinoya. Durante o colegial, líbero foi uma das pouquíssimas pessoas que nunca se intimidaram com sua aparência e, desde que se conheciam, buscava se aproximar dele. De início, Asahi sentia um grande desconforto com aquele rapaz tão pequeno e, ainda assim, dono de uma personalidade gigante. Nishinoya era seu oposto: falava alto, explodia em gargalhadas diante da menor besteira, nunca se dava por vencido... Quando deu por si, estava perdendo o sono, tentando o que entender o que sentia por aquele baixinho enérgico.

Seus colegas falavam de garotas, de namoro, de peitos enormes em revistas que circulavam às escondidas pelos corredores da escola... A figura da doce Kiyoko Shimizu rondava o time, mexendo com os ânimos daquele bando de moleques cheios de hormônios. Asahi às vezes se deixava levar pelas brincadeiras, porém, no fundo, sabia que era _diferente_. A convivência com Nishinoya apenas lhe confirmou isso. E ninguém melhor do que Asahi sabia que ser diferente nem sempre é algo bom, especialmente durante a adolescência. Lutou contra aquele sentimento ao mesmo tempo que Nishinoya se esforçava para vencer a distância entre eles. A cada treino, ficava mais difícil resistir e, embora se sentisse culpado, também ficava absurdamente feliz. Demorou algum tempo até que Asahi admitisse que não havia como fugir da verdade: estava apaixonado por Nishinoya.

Nem mesmo o vexame perante a Dateko foi o suficiente para fazer com que o líbero desistisse dele, por mais que Asahi tivesse certeza de que não passava de um peso morto para o time. Como uma verdadeira Divindade Guardiã, Yuu insistiu até resgatá-lo e trazê-lo de volta à equipe. Seu coração frágil começou a ter ideias. "Talvez ele goste de você". Quando tal pensamento cruzou sua mente pela primeira vez, não soube como reagir. Tinha medo de perder o pouco que havia reconquistado. Procurou enterrar o sentimento bem fundo em seu peito, esperando esquecê-lo.

O que aconteceu foi justamente o contrário: com o tempo, desejou cada vez mais que Nishinoya o correspondesse. Sentia um calor gostoso quando estava próximo dele. Corava ao receber seus elogios e atacava com toda a força para aproveitar as bolas salvas por Yuu. Comemorava com ele, treinavam novas jogadas juntos, discutiam estratégias para utilizar quando ambos estivessem em quadra. Gostava de ver Noya sorrir quando fazia uma defesa impossível. Queria consolá-lo quando não ia bem em um jogo ou em uma prova e, até mesmo, deixava que o líbero brincasse com seus cabelos compridos. Quando Yuu faltava em um treino, era como se parte dele próprio estivesse ausente. E quando o mais novo abria a porta do ginásio, com seu sorriso gaiato, Asahi sentia o coração bater mais rápido.

Dos antigos colegas de time, era com quem tinha maior contato, uma vez que a casa de Yuu não ficava tão longe do mercado. O líbero costumava passar por ali quase todos os dias, pelo menor dos pretextos, apenas para que pudessem jogar conversa fora. E, todos os dias, Asahi tentava se convencer de que aquela camaradagem era o suficiente. A cada semana, se tornava mais difícil acreditar em si mesmo.

\- Azumane-kun, se você quiser, pode sair assim que terminar de empilhar as latas. E, por favor, dê muitos conselhos a Nishinoya-kun para que a Karasuno possa vencer de novo.

\- C-certo, Sazaki-san!

A senhorinha sorriu gentilmente e voltou a se ocupar do caixa enquanto lia uma revista de fofocas. Asahi mais do que depressa terminou de empilhar as latas de refeição instantânea. "Uma deliciosa opção para almoço ou jantar! Basta acrescentar água fervente e aguardar 3 minutos!", alardeavam os rótulos coloridos. Ao menos algumas coisas na vida eram fáceis de se resolver...

Olhou em direção à vidraça que dava para a rua. Lá fora, o céu de verão se estendia num azul infinito. Encostado à parede da loja, um distraído Nishinoya mascava o palito do picolé. Asahi suspirou, admirando a vista. A luz do sol incidindo sobre a pele bronzeada deixava Yuu ainda mais lindo. Uma solitária nuvem branca cruzou o céu. O sol brilhava tão forte que parecia convidá-lo para sair e aproveitar o dia. Todo aquele azul lhe tentava, assim como Nishinoya.

Foi até a área dos funcionários, onde se livrou do avental e ajeitou atrás da orelha alguns dos fios do cabelo comprido que teimavam em cair sobre o rosto. Tinha uma expressão cansada e não estava bem vestido para um encontro-que-não-era-um-encontro. Bateu as palmas das mãos contra o rosto a fim de se espertar e colocou um sorriso nos lábios. Nishinoya merecia apenas o melhor dele. Despediu-se de Sazaki-san e o pequeno sino na entrada da loja badalou quando ele abriu a porta.

\- Saiu mais cedo?

\- Sazaki-san quer que eu lhe dê conselhos para vencer o Torneio Intercolegial.

\- A velinha está doida por você, Asahi!

\- N-não diga essas coisas!

Nishinoya desatou a rir. Não importava quantas vezes o líbero brincasse com ele, Asahi sempre reagia daquela forma.

\- Certo, certo. Se você não acredita que ela está apaixonada, tudo bem! Mas agora vamos, o sorvete me abriu o apetite!

\- Onde você quer ir?

\- Ouvi dizer que há uma barraquinha nova de rámen no parque. Podemos comer em algum lugar embaixo das árvores.

Fez que sim com a cabeça. Um encontro no parque. Um _não_ -encontro no parque. Uma linha tênue separando as duas coisas. Asahi respirou fundo. Umas poucas quadras os separavam de seu destino.

\- Então, vocês irão para o acampamento de novo esse ano?

\- Sim. Take-san nem precisou pedir: fomos convidados. As grandes escolas agora querem acompanhar a Karasuno mais de perto! – Nishinoya explicou, com um sorriso orgulhoso nos lábios, que logo mudou para uma expressão de leve pesar – Uma pena não poder contar com você, Daichi-san e Suga-san.

De pássaros caídos, a Karasuno ressurgiu como vencedora do último Torneio da Primavera, contrariando todas as expectativas. A final não poderia ter sido mais especial: uma Batalha do Lixão contra a Nekoma. A vitória rendeu frutos para a maioria dos rapazes, especialmente, os mais jovens. Kageyama teve sua vaga no time de base da seleção nacional assegurada, enquanto Nishinoya, Hinata e Tsukishima receberam propostas tentadoras para terminar o ensino médio em outras escolas, as quais sequer foram cogitadas. Com o time passando por uma reformulação, vários talentos migraram para a Karasuno. Enoshita até mesmo veio à loja para lhe contar que as inscrições para o clube de vôlei haviam quebrado recordes e que seria necessário fazer uma seletiva para definir os novos membros. "Ukai-san disse que só viu algo assim na época do Pequeno Gigante!".

\- Não desanime por causa disso – tentou mais do que depressa animar o líbero – Você, Tanaka e os outros devem dar bons exemplos aos novos jogadores.

\- Eu sei. O time está bem forte esse ano, mas eu sinto muita falta de jogar com vocês. Além do mais, era divertido te acordar às seis da manhã durante o acampamento!

Asahi riu. Já fazia algum tempo que ele não acordava tão cedo. O turno no mercadinho geralmente começava às 10 da manhã, contando com uma hora e meia de almoço a partir do meio-dia e depois se estendia até às 19:30. Isso quando não aceitava fazer horas-extras e ficava na loja até o fechamento, o que havia se tornado comum desde o ocorrido de poucas semanas atrás. Odiava acordar cedo, mas aceitaria de bom grado trocar sua rotina pelos treinos da época do colegial mais uma vez. Especialmente se Nishinoya viesse acordá-lo todas as manhãs.

\- Era mesmo divertido. Também sinto falta de jogar com vocês.

\- Uma pena que você e os outros precisaram se formar. Vocês podiam ter reprovado só para continuar no time! – Nishinoya falou tão sério que parecia mesmo ter cogitado aquela hipótese. Asahi soltou uma gargalhada, coçando levemente a nuca.

\- Meus pais me matariam se eu fizesse isso!

\- Nada feito então! A Karasuno não seria a mesma sem o seu Ás! – e quando as risadas cessaram, Noya acrescentou – Tem tido notícias de Suga-san e Daichi-san?

Azumane assentiu com a cabeça. Todos os dias havia pelo menos vinte novas mensagens no grupo de chat "Três Corvos", que Suga criara pouco antes de partir para Waseda. Daichi e ele conseguiram entrar nos times de suas respectivas universidades e estavam se entrosando bem com os novos colegas de quadra. Encontraram em suas equipes alguns rostos familiares de antigos oponentes da Karasuno, mas todos procuravam agir de maneira profissional apesar das antigas rivalidades – ninguém queria perder a vaga na equipe e, por consequência, a bolsa de estudos! Asahi sentia-se feliz pelo sucesso dos amigos e, mesmo que não se considerasse o melhor conselheiro do mundo, procurava ajudá-los quando estavam em dificuldades. As fotografias e mensagens que recebia faziam-no lembrar de quando os três se reuniam para treinar no ginásio da escola e depois ficavam conversando enquanto deixavam tudo em ordem. Naquele tempo, o mundo parecia tão, tão grande. Dos três corvos, ele era o mais silencioso. Achava sua vida monótona perto das novidades de Daichi e Suga, por isso, preferia muito mais comentar a respeito do que os amigos lhe diziam do que abrir-se com relação ao seu dia a dia.

\- Sim. Eles estão meio quietos essa semana, pois terão uma maratona de provas nos próximos dias. Eu já te contei que Daichi está participando de um grupo de estudos com Oikawa?

\- Hã? Oikawa! – o menor o olhou incrédulo, mas o próprio Asahi levara algum tempo para compreender que a história era verdadeira e não apenas uma piada por parte de Sawamura – Hah! Essa é nova! E eles ainda não se mataram?

\- Estavam vivos até ontem à noite! – Azumane acrescentou com leve ironia – Mas não posso garantir que os dois chegarão vivos ao final do ano!

A notícia de que Daichi e Suga haviam se inscrito no vestibular não lhe surpreendeu. Ambos eram ótimos alunos e era normal que a pressão familiar pesasse sobre eles – especialmente por parte dos Sugawara. Os amigos disseram que fariam a prova da primeira fase como um teste, para conhecer o processo seletivo e se preparar melhor para o ano seguinte. Insistiram para que ele fizesse o mesmo, porém, Asahi disse que aquilo era uma loucura, pois o Exame Central seria realizado no fim de semana seguinte ao da final do Torneio da Primavera. "Vão vocês primeiro. Depois me contem como foi".

E então veio a aprovação na primeira fase. Daichi e Suga ficaram surpresos com o resultado e disseram não acreditar em seus próprios olhos. "Vocês sempre foram tão confiantes e agora estão agindo como se isso fosse impossível. Deixem todo o resto de lado e continuem estudando para a segunda fase!", Asahi disse. Suga até mesmo brincou com a situação, dizendo que nunca esperara receber uma injeção de ânimo vinda do "bodinho negativo". Assim, seus amigos desaparecerem para se dedicar a leituras e resoluções de exercícios até tarde da noite – Daichi conseguiu uma vaga em Chiba, enquanto Suga entrou em Waseda, ambas universidades de prestígio. Ficou feliz por ambos, mas uma ponta de dor machucava seu peito sempre que se lembrava do assunto: tinha plena consciência de que, se havia ficado para trás, ele era o único culpado por isso. Quando descobriu que Shimizu foi aprovada no concorridíssimo curso de medicina da Toudai, sentiu-se ainda pior – foi o único dos terceiranistas que sequer procurara tentar. Todavia, uma mera tentativa não era o suficiente para garantir sua aprovação...

\- Você devia treinar com a gente qualquer dia desses. Sabe, pra botar uma pilha nos calouros.

Balançou a cabeça, procurando se livrar daqueles devaneios e recuperar o fio da conversa com Nishinoya.

\- Ah, bem... eu tenho algumas horas-extras em haver. Posso conversar com Sazaki-san e se ela aceitar me liberar mais cedo, consigo participar de alguns treinos.

\- Isso seria muito legal, Asahi-san! Quero só ver a reação deles ao encarar os ataques do Ás da Karasuno! Você vai lá, corta e a bola PÁ do outro lado da quadra! Os moleques vão ficar olhando que nem bestas e dizendo OOOOHHH!

Asahi riu. Nishinoya continuava exagerado como sempre. E parecia estar adquirindo alguns dos tiques de Hinata.

\- Você nunca teve medo das minhas cortadas. Nem dos ataques de qualquer adversário. Se os garotos novos forem iguais a você, eles no máximo ficarão com medo da minha cara!

\- Pois é... mas por isso mesmo! Preciso treinar uma nova Divindade Guardiã para proteger o nosso time!

O líbero então se calou e parou de caminhar.

\- Algo errado?

\- Não, não – o menor sacudiu a cabeça, como se tentasse se livrar de um pensamento ruim – É que este será meu último ano na escola. Depois disso, não sei o que vou fazer da minha vida.

A consciência de que agosto já se aproximava assustou Asahi. Conhecia muito bem a sensação do tempo escapando por entre os dedos. Yuu tinha chances de disputar apenas mais dois torneios de vôlei pela escola – depois disso, a formatura fecharia o ciclo na Karasuno. Ficou de coração partido ao ver a expressão triste no rosto do amigo. Reunindo toda a confiança que havia dentro de si, Asahi colocou um sorriso no rosto e fez o melhor possível para que sua voz soasse firme:

\- Bom, se você entrar em uma universidade, pode fazer um curso que gosta e continuar jogando vôlei!

Yuu não lhe respondeu de imediato. Encarou Asahi como se quisesse lhe dizer algo, mas tivesse medo de machucá-lo. Mordeu o lábio inferior e com uma voz baixa, que em nada combinava com sua personalidade, entoou as palavras com grande cuidado:

\- Eu não tenho notas pra isso, Asahi. Passo de ano sempre raspando e só vou bem em Educação Física. Só se eu fosse para alguma faculdade particular e tentasse ganhar uma bolsa, mas se eu não conseguir apoio financeiro, vai ser difícil para minha família me sustentar fora de casa – e, após uma pausa que pareceu durar séculos, continuou – Mas... você realmente desistiu disso? Você com certeza conseguiria entrar em uma boa universidade e poderia continuar jogando vôlei em um time bacana!

Foi a vez de Asahi ficar em silêncio. Nem mesmo se deu conta que havia trazido o assunto à tona. Entrar na faculdade estava muito além de suas capacidades. Era um aluno bom, mas seu desempenho estava abaixo do alcançado pelos terceiranistas que entravam nas universidades nacionais. Podia tentar uma particular, mas a ideia de falhar lhe assombrava de tal forma que ele sempre deixava as oportunidades passar. Por isso, repetiu para si mesmo diversas vezes que ir para a faculdade não estava em seus planos. Era a desculpa perfeita para que ele continuasse se dedicando aos treinos de vôlei no período que antecedeu a vitória no Torneio da Primavera.

Esperava recuperar um pouco de ânimo ao final do campeonato. A vitória, porém, surtiu o efeito contrário: Asahi temia falhar após ter alcançado um grande sucesso. Seu único sucesso na vida até então. Jogar vôlei era a única coisa que ele fazia direito e, ainda assim, não sabia se seria capaz de manter o mesmo desempenho fora da Karasuno. Além do mais, as vitórias nas quadras eram fruto do esforço coletivo. Caso falhasse no vestibular, seria um fracasso individual. As desculpas ganharam mais força. Repetidas dia após dia, assumiram o peso de uma verdade incontestável.

De início, sua família não se incomodou. Ou, ao menos, não pareceu se incomodar. A mãe, sempre tão disposta a apoiá-lo em qualquer situação, limitava-se a aceitar as respostas evasivas. O pai, por outro lado, disse que ele era maior de idade e que deveria ser responsável pelos seus atos. Aquela situação terminou há pouco mais de duas semanas, quando o Velho Azumane praticamente explodiu com ele. Não havia sido exatamente uma briga, pois Asahi não respondeu a nenhuma das palavras duras que ouviu. Qualquer coisa que pensou em dizer parecia insuficiente para responder a um pai contrariado. Desde então, mal se olhavam nos olhos e Asahi aceitava todas as horas-extras que podia no mercado.

\- Deixa pra lá. Não precisamos falar disso!

O líbero esboçou um sorriso e lhe deu alguns tapinhas nas costas antes de continuar a caminhar. Logo mudou de assunto, falando sobre a disputa entre Hinata e Tanaka pelo posto de Ás da Karasuno. Asahi sabia que Yuu desejava lhe dar um tempo para respirar, porém, não se sentiu aliviado. Na verdade, se sentiu péssimo. Nishinoya sempre tivera uma confiança inabalável em suas capacidades, tanto dentro, quanto fora das quadras. Não conseguiu respondê-lo por que qualquer explicação pareceria idiota diante de toda aquela fé. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, Asahi não se importaria de recorrer às velhas desculpas esfarrapadas. Yuu era diferente. Diferente de todos os outros. E era o único que conhecia a fundo a situação difícil pela qual estava passando.

"Você não está bem, Asahi-san. O que aconteceu?" O líbero era capaz de identificar suas angústias com uma facilidade extrema. Nesses momentos, não era mais a Divindade Guardiã da Karasuno, mas apenas dele, do antigo Ás de coração de vidro. Naquela tarde, após vários dias guardando sua dor para si, abriu o coração para Nishinoya, contando-lhe sobre o medo de falhar no vestibular e sobre a briga com o pai. Quando se deu conta, estava prestes a chorar diante do líbero. Apesar da expressão preocupada no rosto, Yuu permaneceu calmo.

"Desculpe, Noya. Desculpe". Sua voz era baixa e triste. Sentiu vergonha por não conseguir encarar seus problemas de frente. Pensou em ir embora, mas o líbero o mantinha seguro pelos braços, tentando tranquilizá-lo. As pernas de Asahi tremeram e, aos poucos, ele baixou a cabeça, até que seus rostos ficassem quase na mesma altura. Não soube se estava sem forças ou se apenas queria ficar junto de Nishinoya. As desculpas balbuciadas por seus lábios trêmulos foram, aos poucos, sobrepostas à voz calma de Yuu, que lhe dizia sem parar "está tudo bem". "Eu não devo estar parecendo tão legal agora". Nishinoya lhe encarou com um sorriso triste e só então Asahi notou que ele também tinha os olhos rasos d'água. "Eu acho que a gente precisa ser bem forte pra admitir nossos medos! Você é superlegal, Asahi-san!"

Desde então, não haviam mais falado sobre o assunto.

\- Chegamos. Venha, ainda não há fila!

Nishinoya correu em direção à barraquinha, deixando Asahi um tanto alarmado – parecia que o líbero estava prestes a fugir de seu alcance. Nem mesmo havia se dado conta de que já haviam chego ao pequeno parque, localizado no centro de Torono. Apressou o passo, com certo desespero, tentando não se desgarrar de Yuu e quase trombou com ele ao parar diante do vendedor de rámen. Os olhos de Nishinoya passearam pelo cardápio, inquietos.

\- Você vai querer Tonkatsu? É o seu favorito, certo?

\- S-sim! – respondeu de supetão. Desde quando o líbero conhecia seu prato favorito? O coração bateu mais alegre, porém Asahi logo votou a ficar sério. Tinha deixado Nishinoya sem resposta e ele não merecia isso. Remoeu a angústia enquanto pagava o prato e também durante o caminho até a sombra das árvores, onde se sentaram para aguardar por seus pedidos. Yuu continuou a falar sobre as novas estratégias do time, mas Azumane estava longe.

\- Porque essa cara de velório?

Yuu não era como as outras pessoas. Por isso, merecia bem mais do que aquele silêncio covarde.

\- Você realmente acha que eu conseguiria entrar na Universidade?

A resposta de Nishinoya veio na forma de um forte soco em seu braço.

\- Ai! Por que fez isso?

\- Porque você não me escuta!

Asahi não conseguiu retrucar. Yuu tinha _aquele_ olhar em seu rosto, o olhar de quem estava furioso e, ao mesmo tempo, tinha o coração partido. O mesmo olhar de quando brigaram por causa da Dateko.

\- Você se lembra quando voltávamos de Sendai, após a vitória contra a Shiratorizawa? – Nishinoya se adiantou antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa – Lembra que estavam fazendo algumas obras e o nosso ônibus precisou pegar um desvio?

Fez que sim com a cabeça. Todos estavam tão felizes com a vitória que nem se importaram com o tempo perdido no trânsito.

\- Nós passamos em frente à Tohoku, lembra?

Já era noite quando o ônibus pegou o desvio, passando em frente ao campus iluminado. Todos foram para as janelas, admirar a paisagem que se descortinava diante deles. Estudantes iam e vinham, enchendo a universidade de vida.

\- Sim. Eu lembro.

\- Então você também lembra que Hinata perguntou a você, Daichi-san e Suga-san o que cursos vocês gostariam de fazer!

Foi Shoyou quem puxou o assunto, mas logo todos estavam curiosos em saber as respostas dos terceiranistas. Daichi explicou que tinha interesse em fazer Odontologia, o que despertou alguns comentários irônicos sobre o episódio do dente. Já Suga comentou que pensava em se tornar professor e tinha interesse pela área de Letras, levando Tanaka a dizer que apesar da cara de bonzinho, ele seria um verdadeiro carrasco em sala de aula. Asahi, porém...

\- Eu disse que não estava interessado em entrar na universidade.

A resposta caiu como uma pá de cal sobre a conversa. As palavras saíram tão duras de sua boca que os demais membros do time não conseguiram esconder seu desconforto.

\- Sim, de início, mas depois você contou que já havia pensado sobre isso antes!

"Vamos, estamos apenas sonhando alto. Não seja chato!", Suga insistiu. Asahi olhou em volta – todos pareciam ainda mais ansiosos por uma resposta. Noya, particularmente, o observava com uma expressão de faiscante curiosidade. Engolindo em seco, Asahi ousou revelar um de seus segredos mais bem guardados:

\- Eu disse que, quando criança, pensava em fazer Arquitetura ou Engenharia Civil.

\- E os calouros ficaram surpresos, porque além de saber muito de matemática, você precisaria desenhar muito bem!

Asahi sorriu, um tanto melancólico. O líbero tinha os punhos cerrados erguidos na altura do peito e um olhar cheio de esperança no rosto. Mais uma vez, aquela confiança louca, desmedida e necessária.

\- E você disse a Hinata e aos outros que eu desenho bem.

\- "Bem"? "Bem"! Seus desenhos são foda, Asahi-san!

Piscou por alguns instantes. "Foda" era um termo muito exagerado para definir seus desenhos, mas, ele não teve coragem de desafiar a firmeza nas palavras de Nishinoya. Sabia melhor do que qualquer pessoa que o líbero confiava em suas habilidades e não aceitaria que ele dissesse o contrário.

\- Eu... eu ainda tenho muito o que melhorar. Nem estava desenhando pra valer no ano passado.

\- Isso se resolve com treino! Agora, você sempre se deu bem em matemática e todas essas matérias chatas que caem no vestibular! É só o caso de voltar a estudar e se preparar para as provas! Você precisa apenas enfrentar esse medo besta de fracassar!

\- E se eu não conseguir?

Nishinoya cruzou os braços, contrariado.

\- Você pode tentar de novo! Nem todo mundo consegue de primeira vez. As pessoas são meio escrotas com quem não passa no vestibular logo de cara, mas você não tem por que se importar com elas!

Não se importar com as pessoas. Nishinoya sabia lidar com aquilo muito melhor do que ele. A voz do líbero tinha um misto de fúria e doçura que era tão estranho e, ao mesmo tempo, perfeito para aquela conversa. Asahi sentiu vergonha. Vergonha de não ter tentado seguir adiante. Vergonha de ter se acomodado de maneira tão covarde. Desde quando se contentar com migalhas era sinônimo de felicidade? No fundo, ele já sabia de tudo isso.

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo.

\- N-Noya... você acha mesmo que eu conseguiria passar no vestibular?

Um novo soco no braço quase derrubou Asahi.

\- Você só pode estar surdo! É claro que sim! Você mesmo me disse daquela vez que pensou em fazer as provas, mas que teve medo de fracassar. Todos nós sentimos medo, mas se todo mundo deixar de se arriscar por medo, ninguém sai mais do lugar. É o que meu avô sempre diz! – e após um rompante, o líbero pareceu se acalmar um pouco, abraçando os joelhos junto ao peito – Se você estivesse feliz da vida com seu emprego, eu também estaria feliz por você. Mas você não está! E eu fico puto que você deixa o medo te dominar. Você é o cara mais legal que eu conheço! E o seu coração é tão grande que não entendo como pode ser tão frágil.

As palavras de Noya machucavam, mas Asahi reconhecia que eram para o seu próprio bem. De repente, todos os seus temores lhe pareceram preocupações idiotas. Desculpas e mais desculpas que só serviam para enganar a si mesmo.

\- Você tem razão. Eu fico pensando demais nas coisas... Nem mesmo fiz algo e já estou antecipando o que pode acontecer de ruim... Eu...

A voz falhou de repente ele sentiu o ar faltando no peito. Sabia que, caso continuasse tentando se explicar, acabaria chorando. Foi então que sentiu a mão pequena do outro sobre a sua, apertando-a com gentileza.

\- Certo, certo. Você não precisa ficar se desculpando. Tire algum tempo pra pensar sobre o assunto. Sem pressa, ok?

Asahi mordeu o lábio inferior e sua respiração ofegante se acalmou aos poucos. Noya era sempre assim: após se exaltar com ele, deixava transparecer seu lado mais gentil, como se soubesse a exata medida de pressão que aquele coração de vidro poderia suportar. Os dedos ásperos do líbero ainda descansavam sobre sua mão quando Asahi ergueu os olhos em direção ao rosto de Yuu. O mais novo corou e então recolheu o braço, esboçando um sorriso que também fez Azumane sorrir encabulado.

\- Me desculpe se eu fui meio babaca...

\- Não precisa se desculpar. Eu mereci. De verdade. Você sempre sabe quando me ouvir e quando em dar essas broncas. Parece até que é o mais velho entre nós dois.

\- Você também me ajudou muito ao longo desses anos, Asahi. Mais do que imagina.

\- Se é assim, eu prometo que vou pensar a respeito.

Noya sorria tranquilo – e isso bastava para Asahi.

\- Número sete! – bradou a atendente da barraquinha.

\- É o nosso pedido. Pode deixar que eu pego!

Mais uma vez, Yuu se afastou dele, entretanto, Asahi não se sentiu angustiado. O líbero estava lhe dando espaço para respirar e também tempo: e isso era tudo o que ele precisava. Seus olhos acompanharam Nishinoya. Estava alguns centímetros mais alto do que no ano passado e também um tanto mais forte. Tinha a pele bronzeada e o cabelos brilhantes. Suas mãos traziam as duas cumbucas fumegantes de rámen até o refúgio embaixo das árvores – as mesmas mãos que haviam protegido sua retaguarda e seu coração. Uma daquelas mãos havia tocado a sua há alguns minutos. Cerrou o punho, tentando guardar o que restava do calor dos dedos ásperos de Nishinoya contra sua pele.

\- Aqui está!

\- Muito obrigado!

Sentado ao seu lado, Yuu devorou a comida como se tivesse acabado de sair de um treinamento intenso. Algumas coisas realmente nunca mudavam.

\- Mas então, você não tem mesmo nada pra me contar? Nenhuma novidade? – o baixinho perguntou, ainda mastigando o macarrão.

\- Hm... – Nada que lhe parecesse interessante vinha à cabeça. Arrumar as prateleiras, varrer o chão e ajudar uma senhora de idade a pesar dois quilos de laranjas estavam longe de ser as coisas mais empolgantes do mundo – Na verdade não. Tirando os meninos que pediram meu autógrafo.

\- Isso por si só já é bastante legal, Asahi-san! Eles disseram que vão para a Karasuno ano que vem, não é? Pena que não vou estar lá pra receber os novos calouros. Isso é, se eu não reprovar! – Yuu sorriu gaiato, enquanto tentava 'pescar' um pedaço de carne com o hashi.

\- Ahn?! Não diga isso, Noya!

\- Mas é verdade! Eu não sei como você conseguia estudar tanto. É tão chato!

\- Bom... se eu tirasse notas vermelhas, meus pais me cortariam do time de vôlei... – coçou a barba, rindo baixinho ao se lembrar de tais ameaças.

\- Ué, minha mãe também fala isso! Mas no fundo, sei que não é verdade!

\- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

Noya ficou pensativo por alguns segundos e depois cruzou os braços, lançando um sorriso amarelo para o outro.

\- É... não tenho, na verdade, hehehe! Talvez seja melhor eu tomar jeito mesmo!

\- Você é mesmo impossível! – limitou-se a comentar, rindo baixinho.

\- Ei, Asahi, você ainda está saindo com aquela garota que era da sua sala? Ela é bem bonitinha, não?

Quase engasgou. Nem mesmo passara de um terceiro encontro e alguns 'amassos' com a menina. Era uma garota bonita, verdade, porém, não era esse o problema. Ele sabia muito bem com quem preferia passar o tempo.

\- Não. Não deu certo – deu de ombros, tentando passar alguma seriedade em sua voz – E você? Está vendo alguém?

\- Tsc, não tem vergonha de se meter na vida dos outros?

\- Han? – ergueu as sobrancelhas – Você acabou de me perguntar isso!

\- Caramba, Asahi-san! Você é sempre tão sério! – Yuu disse, mal contendo uma gargalhada – Mas não. Não estou vendo ninguém.

Era estranho ver Nishinoya tratar aquele assunto de forma tão séria. Muitas garotas tinham passado a se interessar por ele após o sucesso do time de vôlei e, bem, ele sempre falara muito sobre 'destruir corações' e 'conquistar meninas bonitas', contudo, Asahi não se lembrava de ter visto Yuu saindo com uma mulher... Talvez o líbero ainda não tivesse encontrado alguém que mexesse com ele tanto quanto a antiga supervisora do time. Decidiu arriscar.

\- Ainda não superou a Kiyoko-san?

Yuu levou a tigela à boca, sorvendo o líquido morno que restara no fundo. Enxugou os lábios com as costas da mão e fixou os olhos no prato vazio por um bom tempo.

\- Ah, aquilo ali era uma brincadeira. A Kiyoko-san era tipo as mulheres daqueles poemas bobos que tínhamos de ler nas aulas de Literatura, sabe? Aquelas que o cara tá apaixonado, mas ela é casada com um homem rico. Não é como se ela fosse me dar bola. E eu sabia disso desde o começo.

Yuu falava como se estivesse lhe confessando um segredo muito íntimo – o que não deixava de ser um tanto engraçado, afinal, sempre parecera bem claro para Asahi e todos os membros do time que a afeição de Nishinoya por Shimizu jamais se converteria em algo maior. Ainda assim, havia um tom diferente na voz do outro, como se quisesse lhe contar algo mais. "Provavelmente está gostando de outra pessoa". Sentiu um amargor na garganta. Nishinoya era também inacessível para ele e já estava conformado com isso, todavia, se o líbero estava apaixonado, ao menos queria saber se era uma boa garota.

\- Hm... certo, mas não apareceu ninguém para substituí-la?

Yuu então se levantou apressado, olhando para o celular.

\- Ah, droga, me desculpe, eu preciso ir agora! Eu esqueci que Ryuu e eu temos um seminário idiota pra preparar!

\- O que? Agora?

\- É, eu esqueci! Me desculpe! Prometo te compensar depois!

\- Ah, n-não precisa se incomodar. Não quero atrapalhar também.

Nishinoya então se curvou sobre, repousando as mãos sobre os ombros largos. Seus rostos estavam separados por uns poucos centímetros de distância, de modo que Asahi pôde sentir a respiração quente contra sua pele. Um pequeno sorriso reluzia nos lábios do mais novo.

\- Você nunca incomoda, Asahi-san. Como eu disse, tire um tempo pra pensar. Sem pressa. Depois me conte o que decidiu!

O líbero partiu rápido como o vento, deixando apenas sua energia e seu cheiro para trás. Asahi fechou os olhos e ficou sentado à mesa por mais alguns instantes, procurando aproveitar aquelas sensações. Os últimos traços da presença de Nishinoya.

Após devolver as tigelas na barraquinha, Asahi caminhou de volta para o mercado, olhando para o céu. Tinha vontade de esticar os dedos para tocar o azul. Um grupo de pássaros cortou o azul. Seriam corvos? A ideia fez um pequeno sorriso brotar em seus lábios.

Ainda estava cedo para retomar o expediente, então pegou um caminho mais longo, passando pelo centro comercial. O lugar estava lotado de namorados e famílias que aproveitavam o sábado para almoçar fora. Ao passar os olhos por uma banca de revistas próxima da praça de alimentação, notou que havia uma série de materiais sobre vestibulares. Um dos manuais logo à frente trazia uma fotografia de capa chamativa de um grupo de alunos saindo de uma biblioteca – provavelmente, da Toudai. "Tudo o que você precisa saber para entrar em uma Universidade Nacional!", dizia o letreiro que vinha logo abaixo. O exagero do título lhe deixou um tanto incomodado, mas decidiu folhear a revista de todo modo. Logo após a apresentação, havia uma reportagem especial sobre as Sete Universidades Imperiais, com várias fotos e textos informativos. Duas páginas se dedicavam a falar sobre os pontos fortes da Tohoku.

Havia ainda uma tabela com a concorrência dos cursos nos exames daquele ano. Riu de nervoso ao ver o total de pessoas que disputavam uma vaga em Arquitetura e Engenharia Civil. Como poderia haver tantos candidatos?! Ainda assim, as fotografias do interior do campus eram lindas. Em uma delas, viu uma sala que parecia ser voltada para aulas de desenho. Todos os alunos estavam concentrados em seu trabalho, ignorando a presença do fotógrafo. O pensamento de que poderia estar trabalhando naquela mesma sala no ano seguinte lhe pareceu absurdo. No entanto, tinha de admitir que a ideia lhe tentava.

Fazia muito tempo que não desenhava 'a sério'. Ao perceber seu talento, ainda quando criança, os pais matricularam-no em um curso, no qual aprendeu as regras sobre profundidade, usos de luz, cores, entre outras técnicas. Pouco antes de entrar no ensino médio, seu interesse passou para o vôlei e ele abandonou as aulas. Continuou desenhando, mas em um ritmo menor e dificilmente apresentava seus desenhos para outras pessoas. Foi Daichi quem contou a Nishinoya e Tanaka que Asahi costumava matar tempo durante as "aulas chatas" desenhando e os dois então novatos não sossegaram até que ele lhe mostrasse seu caderno. Os amigos diziam que seu traço era perfeito e Asahi sentia que os elogios eram sinceros, embora também achasse que ainda tinha muito a melhorar. Desde que saíra da escola, vinha apenas fazendo alguns rabiscos por _hobby_.

\- Ei, aqui não é biblioteca! Se quiser ler, tem de pagar!

O velhinho mal-humorado atrás do balcão quase lhe fez deixar a revista e ir embora, porém, prometera a Nishinoya que iria pensar a respeito do vestibular. Jogou o dinheiro em cima da bancada e saiu sem olhar nos olhos do outro. Ignorou os xingamentos do velho, que continuou a falar enquanto ele se afastava.

Entrou pelos fundos do mercado e aproveitou que não havia ninguém na área de funcionários para folhear a revista com mais atenção. Leu e releu as informações sobre a Tohoku. Sendai era bastante próxima de Torono, de modo que poderia visitar seus pais com alguma frequência caso entrasse na universidade – e quem sabe as coisas não melhorariam quando o velho Azumane visse que ele estava se esforçando? Tudo ficaria mais fácil se conseguisse juntar dinheiro e... "Uma coisa de cada vez! Vamos com calma!" Não se reconhecia naquela animação. Talvez tivesse sido contagiado pelo ânimo de Yuu.

Ao final da revista, havia uma seção com questões de vestibulares anteriores de diferentes universidades. Pensadores iluministas, química orgânica, os sistemas do corpo humano... Teve um pouco mais de facilidade com matemática e física, que sempre haviam sido seus fortes durante a escola. Fazer as contas de cabeça era um tanto complicado, mas conseguiu chegar às respostas corretas dos dois problemas que tentou resolver. Desconfiou do resultado. "Devem ter escolhido algumas questões fáceis para passar a ideia de que qualquer um pode entrar na universidade". Deixou a revista em seu armário e voltou para o turno. O sábado ensolarado pareceu se arrastar devido ao movimento abaixo do normal.

Ao fim do expediente, acabou se demorando pela área de funcionários, onde analisou a revista com um pouco mais de calma. A publicação indicava alguns sites que traziam mais questões de vestibular e também algumas sugestões de leituras. Tirou o celular do bolso e fez pesquisas sobre o curso de Arquitetura e Engenharia na Tohoku e também sobre o time de vôlei da universidade. Ficou assustado ao ver como todos os caras ali pareciam muito mais altos e mais velhos que ele. Quando deu por si, percebeu que eram quase dez da noite e que o mercadinho estava fechando.

Guardou a revista na bolsa tiracolo e pedalou de volta para casa. Como esperava, os pais já estavam na cama. Havia um bilhete na geladeira, com a caligrafia da mãe. "Tem yakissoba e bolinhos de carne para você". Esquentou um pouco da comida por consideração à preocupação da mãe, pois não estava com fome. Desde que começara a pensar sobre o que Noya lhe dissera, sua cabeça fervilhava. Comeu e lavou a louça enquanto lia sobre a Tohoku no celular. Após o banho, foi para o quarto, atirando-se na cama. Estava cansado, mas sentia-se muito leve.

Enquanto buscava uma posição para dormir, seus olhos se detiveram um longo tempo sobre a fotografia pendurada na parede, ao lado da estante onde as medalhas dividiam espaço com livros e DVDs. Um pequeno jornal de Torono havia designado um fotógrafo acompanhar a Karasuno no Torneio da Primavera de 2012. O resultado foi a reportagem "Corvos caídos retomam o céu", ilustrada com uma bela fotografia da equipe comemorando a vitória sobre a Nekoma na grande final. Na imagem, doze garotos eufóricos, cansados e com lágrimas de alegria nos olhos, tomavam conta da quadra, se abraçando como se precisassem do contato físico para ter certeza de que aquilo tudo era real.

Alguns dias depois, com o time já de volta à cidade, os professores fizeram uma vaquinha para presentar todos os membros da equipe com ampliações coloridas da imagem. Na parte debaixo do retrato, em garrafais letras douradas, lia-se "Karasuno High – Campeões do Torneio da Primavera / 2012". Muitas vezes pegava-se perdido, admirando a fotografia e tentando reviver aquele momento. Havia finalmente triunfado após anos de tentativas fracassadas. E o fizera ao lado de seus melhores amigos.

O detalhe que mais gostava naquele _flash_ era o fato de que ele fora eternizado com Nishinoya em seus braços. Não se lembrava como o líbero acabou pendurado em seu pescoço – quando se deu conta, o baixinho já estava agarrado ao seu corpo, com as pernas entrelaçadas em sua cintura, encarando-o com uma expressão que transbordava alegria. Talvez tivesse saltado mais alto do que Hinata para poder alcançar seus ombros! E, ao contrário do que comumente ocorria, Asahi não corou ou se sentiu desconfortável. Do fundo do coração, algo lhe disse para aproveitar aquele instante da melhor forma possível. Era a primeira vez que seus rostos ficavam tão próximos. Um calor forte vinha do corpo de Noya e a respiração do líbero misturou-se à dele. "Nós vencemos, Asahi-san!". Num piscar de olhos, o resto do time se juntou a eles, no que se tornou um grande abraço em grupo.

Tão perto, tão longe. Asahi gostava de seus colegas de time. Tinha feito verdadeiros amigos na equipe. Também não se achava uma pessoa egoísta, pois sempre pensava em como ajudar – ou, em alguns casos, como não atrapalhar – os outros jogadores. Porém, naquele momento, ele desejou que todos desaparecessem. Todos os jogadores, os torcedores, os técnicos, os jornalistas... Todos. Assim, Nishinoya e ele poderiam ficar abraçados o quanto quisessem.

"Talvez ele também te abrace quando você passar no vestibular. Mas você só saberá se tentar".

De súbito, a imagem de Nishinoya se despedindo naquela tarde lhe veio à mente. Yuu fora embora sem lhe responder se estava gostando de alguém. "Não vá ter ideias agora..." Virou-se para o lado, tentando pegar no sono. Ainda assim, passou parte da noite em claro, tentando se lembrar da sensação dos dedos de Yuu em torno de sua mão.


	2. Chapter 2 - Voando Perto do Sol

Desceu da bicicleta diante do portão e a conduziu a pé até a garagem. Já passava de dez horas da noite e todas as luzes da residência dos Azumane estavam apagadas – seus pais nunca souberam como ele acabou por não herdar o hábito de dormir e acordar cedo, que parecia ser uma tradição familiar. Entrou em casa tomando cuidado para não fazer muito barulho e, após deixar os tênis no genkan, seguiu para a cozinha. Estava faminto.

O movimento do mercado, nos últimos dias, havia sido fora do comum. Até mesmo caótico, ele poderia dizer. Com o início das férias de verão, estudantes lotavam os corredores em busca de comida e bebida para comemorar o fim das provas ou para ajudar a curar a tristeza das notas vermelhas. Os dois caixas da pequena loja funcionavam a todo vapor e sempre havia alguém pedindo ajuda para encontrar produtos ou verificar preços. Uma pessoa saía da loja, duas novas entravam; e quando aquelas duas saíam, apareciam outras quatro. "Progressão geométrica", lembrou. "Oito, Dezesseis, Trinta e Dois..."

Um bilhete da mãe, fixado na porta da geladeira, indicava que havia arroz com curry pronto para ser aquecido. Sorriu. A relação com ela havia melhorado um pouco desde que anunciara estar se dedicando aos estudos para ingressar na Tohoku. Fez a revelação durante um almoço de domingo, aproveitando que essa era uma das poucas oportunidades que o pai e ele ainda se reuniam no mesmo espaço. Apesar do nervosismo, as palavras saíram de sua boca com facilidade. A mãe sorriu gentilmente. Na frente do velho Azumane, ela se mantinha sempre muito comedida, porém, quando estava a sós com Asahi, sempre lhe perguntava como poderia ajudá-lo com os estudos e até mesmo fazia projeções sobre como seria a vida na universidade. Toda aquela comoção deixava o rapaz um tanto incomodado – a mãe falava como se ele estivesse destinado a ser um arquiteto de renome internacional.

O pai, por sua vez, lhe encarou incrédulo. Após meses dizendo que não iria para a universidade, seu filho simplesmente lhe dizia que agora queria ir para a Tohoku, nada mais, nada menos que uma das instituições mais concorridas do país. Só podia ser brincadeira de mau gosto ou um rompante que não acabaria em nada. Limitou-se a encarar o rosto de Asahi, piscando repetidas vezes. Com certeza não era a melhor sensação do mundo, porém o rapaz se manteve firme, devolvendo o olhar intenso ao mais velho. Após alguns segundos de silêncio, o pai apenas deu de ombros, voltando-se para a comida. "Parece que finalmente tomou juízo..." Aquilo bastava para Asahi. Não esperava que as coisas fossem melhorar de uma hora para a outra. Além do mais, o velho só estaria minimamente contente quando ele passasse no vestibular e ainda havia uma longa caminhada até as provas.

Ele jamais havia dito uma palavra aos pais a respeito de ingressar na universidade. Sabia que se contasse algo durante a época da Karasuno, o velho Azumane o obrigaria a deixar o vôlei de lado para se dedicar aos estudos, enquanto a mãe traçaria mil e um projetos de futuros brilhantes sem que ele sequer tivesse prestado o vestibular. Pressão demais para um coração de vidro.

Enquanto o prato de comida girava dentro do micro-ondas, Asahi arrumou a mesa. "Quando dois corpos com temperaturas diferentes entram em contato, há um processo de troca de calor até que as temperaturas de ambos alcancem um equilíbrio", murmurou enquanto vasculhava a gaveta em busca de hashis. Era mais fácil se lembrar dos conteúdos do vestibular quando conseguia relacioná-los com coisas do seu dia a dia. "A maioria dos países utiliza o sistema Celsius para medir as temperaturas. Os Estados Unidos adotam o método Fahrenheit".

Ao soar da campainha, retirou o prato de comida quente do aparelho e sentou-se à mesa. O dia no mercado o deixara tão cansado e faminto quanto na época em que participava dos acampamentos de treino. Lembrou-se do verão do ano anterior, quando o time treinou nos arredores de Tokyo – e do churrasco que os professores fizeram após os vários dias de treinamento intenso, afinal, um pouco de carne assada viria bem a calhar. Pensou em escrever para Nishinoya, porém, a última mensagem que o líbero havia lhe enviado há pouco mais de uma hora dizia: "Estamos indo deitar agora. Amanhã vamos treinar algumas novas jogadas. Não fique acordado até tarde estudando!" Ele conhecia muito bem a rígida rotina do acampamento. Com certeza, seus antigos colegas de time estavam acordando antes das sete da manhã, treinando o dia inteiro, comendo como se regressassem de uma guerra e dormindo como pedras após voltarem aos seus alojamentos. Mandaria uma mensagem na manhã seguinte.

 _Respirou fundo, observando o nome de Yuu na tela do celular – o aparelho pendia em seus dedos trêmulos. Apertou o botão da chamada telefônica. Apenas um toque foi necessário para que o amigo atendesse._

 _\- Ei, Asahi-san!_

 _A voz de Nishinoya soou radiante como sempre, embora houvesse um que de cansaço na entonação. Provavelmente, estava estafado após concluir as provas escolares._

 _\- Ei, Noya!_

 _\- Yuu, Asahi! Já te disse pra me chamar de Yuu – o menor insistiu rindo; um riso que contagiou Azumane._

 _\- Vou tentar. Prometo._

 _Só então notou que havia algumas conversas ao fundo. Vozes familiares pareciam perguntar a Noya sobre ele._

 _\- Você está ocupado?_

 _\- Estamos indo para o acampamento, lembra? Íamos sair amanhã cedo, mas houve uma mudança de planos. O pessoal quer dizer 'oi'!_

 _\- OOOOLÁÁÁÁÁ, ASAAAAAAHIIIII-SAN!_

 _E de súbito sentiu-se transportado para dentro do ônibus, viajando com a equipe mais uma vez. Demorou alguns segundos até se dar conta de que continuava andando em círculos dentro de seu próprio quarto, tentando encontrar a melhor forma de contar a grande novidade para Yuu._

 _\- Oh! Olá todo mundo! Eu sinto muito a falta de vocês!_

 _\- Ahhh, Asahi, eu agora sou o novo Às do time! – Shoyou emendou, enérgico._

 _\- Ahn?! Quem disse?! Eu sou o novo Ás!_

 _Tanaka respondeu e ambos entraram em uma discussão que logo acabou em risadas e zombarias. Mesmo que apenas os ouvisse do outro lado da linha, Azumane parecia estar vendo aquela cena se desenrolar diante de seus olhos. Era bom saber que seus antigos colegas de time continuavam os mesmos. A voz de Enoshita pôs fim à algazarra, pedindo silêncio a todos. Yuu retomou a ligação:_

 _\- E você, Asahi, o que está fazendo?_

 _\- Hoje estou em casa, estud... – parou de repente. Tomado pela animação dos outros, quase havia esquecido do motivo da ligação – Ah, Yuu! Eu pensei muito sobre aquilo que conversamos e... eu decidi fazer o vestibular da Tohoku._

 _\- Isso é muito bom, Asahi-san! Ei, ei, pessoal, o Asahi-san vai estudar na Tohoku!_

 _\- C-calma, eu ainda nem fiz as provas..._

 _Uma nova explosão de vivas do outro lado da linha. Asahi sorriu, sentindo-se mais calmo. Para os corvos, ele já era um universitário em Sendai._

 _\- Ohhh, que legal Asahi! Estamos torcendo por você!_

 _\- Você vai conseguir! Você é inteligente!_

 _\- Voe alto, Asahi! Como um corvo!_

 _As vozes se misturavam e ele já não conseguia identificar quem dizia o que. Seu rosto começou a corar, mas não por vergonha: sentia uma felicidade imensa. Yuu colocou o telefone na função viva-voz para que Takeda e Ukai pudessem lhe dizer algumas palavras de inspiração. Os demais membros do time aproveitaram para lhe enviar boas energias e mesmo o silencioso Tsukishima lhe desejou boa sorte. Asahi agradeceu, agradeceu e agradeceu. De todo o coração._

 _\- Ei, Asahi – era Nishinoya quem voltou a falar com ele – Eu estou muito orgulhoso de você. Com certeza, vai conseguir._

 _\- O-obrigado, Noya. É tudo graças a você._

 _O outro ficou alguns segundos em silêncio._

 _\- Eu só quero que você seja feliz, Asahi. De verdade._

 _Um novo sorriso brotou nos lábios de Azumane._

 _\- Eu sei. Mas ainda preciso te compensar por tudo._

 _\- Tsc, não precisa nada... ou melhor, tem uma coisa que você pode fazer sim! Uma coisa que você já me prometeu: apareça para jogar com a gente antes de irmos para o Intercolegial!_

 _Yuu tinha um coração muito bondoso. Podia ter pedido qualquer coisa que Asahi cumpriria sua vontade sem pestanejar. Um almoço, um mês inteiro de picolés de refrigerante por conta do mercadinho... qualquer coisa. Pensou no time. A ideia de voltar a entrar em quadra pela Karasuno causou um arrepio prazeroso pelo corpo de Azumane._

 _\- Claro! Eu vou sim!_

 _\- Combinado! Agora, vá estudar! Nós voltaremos no próximo sábado, à tarde._

 _Despediram-se. Quando desligou o telefone, Asahi se atirou na cama, rindo sozinho. Estava feliz como no dia em que ganharam o Torneio da Primavera._

Enquanto lavava a louça da janta, Asahi se perguntou desde quando se tornara tão confiante. Até alguns meses atrás, a ideia de prestar o vestibular lhe apavorava. Agora, o desafio não parecia mais um bicho de sete cabeças. E, do fundo do coração, uma pontinha de esperança começava a surgir: se você continuar se dedicando, irá conseguir. Mas Asahi não era o tipo de pessoa que se deixava levar pelo excesso de confiança – procurou manter a rotina de trabalho e estudos da melhor forma possível, ainda que nem sempre fosse fácil. Ainda assim, ele gostava de sentir o calor gostoso daquele sentimento que lhe sussurrava baixinho "você pode conseguir você pode conseguir você pode conseguir". Precisava ao menos tentar. Por ele e por todos os que confiavam nele, como Nishinoya.

Subiu as escadas devagar, procurando fazer o mínimo de barulho para não acordar os pais e seguiu em direção ao banheiro, fazendo antes uma breve parada no quarto para buscar roupas limpas. "A água é composta por duas moléculas de hidrogênio e uma de oxigênio. H2O. É considerada o solvente universal", pensou enquanto ligava o chuveiro. Despiu-se devagar. O corpo todo reclamava do dia cansativo no trabalho – exceto pelo horário de almoço, ficara em pé o tempo inteiro. Verificou a temperatura da água com a mão e entrou debaixo do chuveiro sentindo os jatos mornos atingindo o rosto e o peito. Suspirou, sentido o corpo relaxar.

Uma das poucas coisas que não sentia falta dos acampamentos de treino era que a água quente acabava rápido com tantos rapazes na fila do banho. Por isso, quase sempre tinham de tomar chuveiradas muito ligeiras e sequer conseguiam aproveitar a água para relaxar. A situação era ainda pior para alguém como ele, que tinha cabelos compridos. Precisava lavá-los antes de qualquer coisa. Nesses momentos, o conforto de casa era muito melhor. Nishinoya não fazia muita questão da água quente. Tomava seus banhos independentemente da temperatura e costuma dizer que a água fria lhe ajudava a manter alerta na quadra.

A imagem de Yuu no banho lhe veio à cabeça e ele corou de imediato. Lembrou-se do corpo definido do outro, visualizando os músculos bem distribuídos, esculpidos ao longo de anos de dedicação ao vôlei. Mesmo não sendo alto, Noya exalava virilidade. Tinha um jeito de homem decidido, corajoso, coberto de feridas como se fosse um guerreiro. Seu membro começou a reagir a tais pensamentos. De início, chacoalhou a cabeça, tentando se livrar daquelas imagens, mas logo rendeu: fechou a mão em torno do falo rijo, masturbando-se devagar.

A água quente fez a imaginação de Asahi fluir. De olhos cerrados, viu a imagem de seu objeto de desejo aparecer no avesso das pálpebras – nu, o líbero percorria seu corpo com os olhos de forma provocante, convidando Azumane a acompanhá-lo em direção aos chuveiros do vestiário. O mais alto assentiu. As pequenas correntes de água que escorriam por seu corpo eram beijos de Yuu. O contato dos jatos contra seu membro duro eram as mãos do líbero, massageando toda a extensão do falo ereto. Com aquele sorriso gaiato que lhe era tão habitual, Nishinoya sussurrou baixinho, com o rosto colado ao seu. "É isso que você quer, Asahi? Você está assim por minha causa?" Jogou a cabeça para trás, deixando que os gemidos roucos respondessem à ilusão.

Aumentou a força dos toques, levando a mão livre à boca para conter os grunhidos que lhe escapavam pelos lábios. Os jatos d'água atingiram a glande, deixando-o ainda mais excitado devido à sensibilidade da região, e escorreram ao longo do membro. Encostou as costas na parede fria de azulejos, causando um arrepio que percorreu todo o seu corpo. A respiração acelerou e os gemidos se tornaram mais difíceis de segurar. Gozou contra o vidro do box, arfando, a respiração ainda acelerada. Manteve os olhos fechados, sentindo seu corpo voltar ao estado 'normal'. Ficou algum tempo parado, em silêncio, sentindo a água se chocar contra a pele, os olhos ainda fechados – não queria que a imagem de Yuu desaparecesse de sua mente tão depressa.

Abriu os olhos devagar. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, teria de encarar que estava sozinho. O membro semiereto ainda dava sinais de excitação. Tratou de limpar a mancha branca no vidro e só então lavou a cabeça. Não sabia como tinha conseguido sobreviver durante dois anos no vestiário da Karasuno sem que ninguém notasse o que sentia por Nishinoya. Esfregou bem o couro cabeludo com o xampu e depois usou o condicionador. Não era de vaidades, porém, tinha muito orgulho dos cabelos compridos. Além do mais, Yuu gostava muito deles. Quando saiu do banho era perto da meia-noite. Num sussurro, agradeceu pela folga do dia seguinte.

Estava cansado, porém, disposto a estudar nem que fosse por uma hora. Ao saber da novidade, um de seus tios mais próximos lhe telefonou para dizer que ele deveria deixar o emprego no mercado a fim de se dedicar somente aos estudos. Preocupado, o homem lhe contou histórias de pessoas que, para sobreviver ao Inferno dos Exames, dormiam apenas quatro horas por noite. Se Asahi não fizesse o mesmo, corria o risco de ficar para trás. Embora soubesse que o tio tinha boas intenções, o rapaz ficou mais assustado do que interessado naquela estratégia. Além do mais, sabia que o velho Azumane não bancaria suas viagens para fazer as provas do vestibular. Asahi também acreditava que era necessário se acostumar à rotina de trabalho e estudos, uma vez que teria de arranjar um emprego para se sustentar em Sendai caso não conseguisse uma bolsa por meio do time de vôlei.

Acabou seguindo uma sugestão da mãe: trabalhar meio-período para poder se dedicar mais aos estudos. Comunicou Sazaki-san que precisaria sair do mercado para encontrar um emprego que se encaixasse à nova rotina, contudo, a mulher não aceitou a demissão. "E perder meu amuleto da sorte? Nem pensar! Essas crianças vêm aqui só pra te ver! Se você vai mesmo para Sendai ano que vem, pelo menos continue trabalhando comigo". Naquela mesma tarde, Sazaki-san telefonou para uma garota que deixara um currículo na loja e tratou de rearranjar os horários de trabalho de Asahi.

Sentou-se à mesa do computador. No celular, havia duas mensagens de Suga:

[23:17] E aí, vestibulando? Como estão as coisas? =D

[23:18] Passe lá em casa quando puder.

[23:18] Pedi à mamãe que separasse meus antigos cadernos de exercício pra você.

[23:18] Talvez tenha algo lá que te ajude ;)

Sorriu. Suga e Daichi vinham lhe oferecendo todo o tipo de ajuda desde que lhes contara a respeito da grande novidade. Os dois amigos lhe enviavam uma série de links para simulados, resumos, vídeo-aulas e outros materiais. Nos tempos livres, telefonavam para conversar e saber como as coisas estavam indo. Sawamura até mesmo havia deixado as piadas maldosas em segundo plano a fim de animá-lo, enquanto Suga continuava se comportando como uma verdadeira mão-coruja.

[23:54] Ei!

[23:54] Aqui está tudo tranquilo e com você?

[23:54] Valeu pelos materiais. Vou tentar passar lá amanhã que é meu dia de folga.

Nem bem deixou o celular sobre a escrivaninha e o aparelho já estava tocando. Novas mensagens de Suga:

[23:55] Folga hm? Que inveja! =P

[23:55] Tenho aula o dia todo e depois treinos.

[23:56] Vou capotar aqui. Boa noite! o/

Despediu-se de Suga, com um sorriso no rosto. Estudos e treinos... duas pequenas palavras que esperava ter de volta a sua rotina no ano seguinte. Abriu a gaveta e foi ajeitando os materiais de estudo sobre a escrivaninha. "Apenas uma horinha de trabalho, não fará mal". Foi então que viu seu caderno de desenhos surgindo em meio aos livros.

 _Asahi ficou surpreso ao ver que a mãe ainda não subira para o quarto apesar do horário. Havia retornado do mercado mais tarde do que de costume naquela segunda-feira devido ao movimento do período de férias escolares e achou estranho que a televisão continuava ligada. Encontrou a mulher dormindo sentada no sofá da sala. Usava um pijama roxo muito claro, enfeitado com pequenas flores brancas que lembravam sakuras – alheia às entrevistas de um programa noturno, tinha algo de angelical. A figura da mãe contrastava com a dele: depois de um dia de trabalho intenso, o uniforme de Azumane estava todo desalinhado, assim como o cansaço era visível em seu rosto._

 _Aproximou-se da mãe com cuidado, apertando gentilmente o ombro da mulher. Ela abriu os olhos devagar, soltando uma risadinha ao ver o rosto do filho surgir diante de si._

 _\- Boa noite, Asahi. Acho que cochilei..._

 _\- Algo errado, mamãe?_

 _\- Não, não – ela balançou a cabeça e então se inclinou para pegar um pacote que estava ao lado do sofá – Estava esperando para te entregar isso._

 _\- Hm? O que é?_

 _\- Ora, vamos, abra! É uma surpresa!_

 _A mulher o incentivou como se ele ainda fosse uma criança de cinco anos que acabava de receber um presente. Olhando nos olhos da mãe, ficou um tanto desconfortável ao perceber os sinais do tempo em seu rosto. Desde quando seu rosto ficara tão enrugado? O embrulho em papel dourado tinha o formato de um livro ele pôde ouvir algo rolando dentro do pacote – "um caderno para estudos e um conjunto de canetas", tentou adivinhar. Era a forma de a mãe incentivá-lo a estudar. O conteúdo, porém, lhe surpreendeu._

 _\- Já que você irá se tornar arquiteto, tem de voltar a praticar o seu traço!_

 _Dentro do pacote, encontrou um sketchbook, um conjunto de lápis para desenho – hb, 2b e 4 –, nanquim e um jogo de réguas. Asahi agradeceu o presente com os olhos rasos d'água._

Apesar de se sentir um tanto sufocado e nervoso com as expectativas criadas pela mãe, Asahi cresceu acostumado com aquela forma de demonstrar carinho. Ela e seu pai eram também opostos: o que o velho Azumane tinha de sisudo e calado, a esposa tinha de gentileza e chegava até mesmo a ser mais expansiva do que de costume quando estava a sós com o filho. Asahi se sentia confortável na presença da mãe, ainda que não tivesse confiança o suficiente para lhe contar a respeito de seus sentimentos com relação a Yuu. No fundo, ele sentia como se ela soubesse de alguma coisa, pois nunca lhe perguntava sobre namoradas ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Asahi esperava apenas que ela fosse compreensiva caso, algum dia, viesse a lhe contar tudo.

Empilhou os livros em um canto da mesa, abrindo espaço para o caderno de desenhos. As primeiras páginas haviam sido ocupadas por esboços de móveis e de partes da casa, os quais serviram de teste para que ele relembrasse as lições do curso de desenho. Mais adiante, iniciava-se uma sequência contínua de folhas em branco. Asahi suspirou. Sequer tivera tempo de começar a preparar o presente para Nishinoya. Desde que tomara a decisão de estudar para o vestibular, vinha pensando em uma forma de agradecer a Yuu por todo o apoio. Diversas ideias passaram por sua cabeça, porém, quando a mãe lhe presenteou com o sketchbook, tudo ficou mais claro.

Dos amigos de escola, Noya era o que mais incentivava o seu talento com o desenho. Vivia elogiando seus trabalhos – por mais simples que fossem – com um entusiasmo sincero e contagiante. Muitas foram as vezes em que se pegou desenhando unicamente para presentear o líbero e Yuu aceitava cada pequena oferta como se fosse o melhor presente do mundo. Geralmente, reproduzia desenhos de super-heróis ou então se arriscava em fazer alguma história-em-quadrinhos bastante curta e simples. Porém, nunca havia feito um retrato de Yuu. A ocasião era perfeita para tentar.

Vasculhou os álbuns do líbero nas redes sociais. Escolher uma fotografia como modelo era uma tarefa complicada, pois Noya não dispensava uma selfie. Seu perfil tinha vários e vários álbuns, separados por temas. "Engraçado... ele gosta tanto de aparecer em fotografias, enquanto eu detesto", somou mais essa oposição ao rol das diferenças que já havia notado entre os dois. Uma voz bem no fundo da mente lhe soprou "dizem que os opostos se atraem". "Isso é a lei Coloumb. Não uma lei da vida", respondeu. Quem diria que estudar para o vestibular serviria para rebater os comentários de sua voz interior?

Se fosse garimpar a fundo, ficaria dias a fio vendo as fotos de Nishinoya. O rapaz estava quase sempre sorridente e tinha uma alegria contagiante que parecia extravasar a tela do computador. Asahi se pegou corando diversas vezes, pois se esquecia de sua tarefa e perdia-se na beleza de Yuu. Aos seus olhos, era como se cada imagem tivesse um motivo especial para ser escolhida.

Havia três álbuns sobre o clube de vôlei da Karasuno – um para cada ano. Decidiu clicar no de título '2011-2012'. Ficou surpreso ao perceber que ele próprio aparecia ao lado do líbero em diversas fotos, possivelmente tiradas por Suga. Foi estranho ver como ambos haviam mudado: naquela época, sua barba quase não aparecia e seus cabelos estavam mais curtos, enquanto Yuu parecia uma criança perto dos outros rapazes do time.

Seguiu adiante para o álbum de '2012-2013'. Ali encontrou um número maior de fotografias, especialmente após o Intercolegial, quando Yachi passou a levar sua câmera para os treinos. Mais uma vez, o mesmo padrão se repetia: várias e várias fotos em que os dois apareciam juntos. Não se lembrava de todos aqueles flagrantes, que tinham algo de diferente – algo de especial, poderia dizer. O Asahi daquelas fotos não era o garoto desengonçado e tímido, mas alguém que aparecia com notável naturalidade perante as lentes da câmera – uma naturalidade que ele próprio não reconhecia como parte de si. Talvez fosse o efeito que Nishinoya tinha sobre ele.

As imagens eram as mais diversas. Em uma delas, Asahi ensinava Hinata a sacar sob o olhar atento de Noya. A legenda era exagerada, mas lhe fez sorrir – "Pequeno corvo aprendendo com O CANHÃO da Karasuno!" O mesmo entusiasmo se seguia nas demais fotografias. Em uma delas, Yuu e ele comemoravam um ponto durante um dia de treinamento com um high five. "O Ás e a Divindade Guardiã rumo ao ponto mais alto do pódio! #gonnaflynow". Mais adiante, ele e o líbero conversavam animados no banco de reservas. "Planejando como levar Karasuno ao topo! #bandodecorvos #torneiodaprimavera". Era curioso como ele nunca havia reparado na presença da câmera de Hitoka em cada um daqueles momentos, contudo, achou que havia sido melhor assim: tinha uma série de recordações ao lado de Nishinoya que ele próprio não conhecia. "Talvez eu deva salvar algumas dessas fotos..."

Seguiu adiante até que encontrou uma imagem da qual se lembrava muito bem. Tratava-se de um flash registrado logo após a vitória contra a Shiratorizawa, quando Yachi insistiu em fazer uma fotografia de cada jogador no caminho de volta para casa. Azumane não gostava muito de seu registro – de cabelos soltos, com o rosto suado vermelho como um tomate, parecia um verdadeiro delinquente! A foto de Nishinoya, por sua vez, era... incrível! Sentando no ônibus da Karasuno, Yuu ostentava um belo sorriso que destoava do cansaço pós-jogo, enquanto fazia o símbolo de vitória com os dedos da mão direita. Tinha o cabelo desgrenhado e o uniforme sujo de se atirar no chão, mas estava tão feliz que isso tudo ficava em segundo plano – como lhe dissera uma professora de desenho certa vez, o que nos parece belo nem sempre é explicado pelos ideais comuns de beleza.

Dedicou-se ao retrato com afinco nos dias seguintes. Trabalhar meio-período lhe deu muito mais tempo para estudar e, a cada quatro horas de leitura e exercícios, fazia pausas para se dedicar ao desenho. Nem sempre obedecia os horários à risca, tamanha a vontade de presentear Nishinoya. "Vá com calma. A pressa é inimiga da perfeição!" Queria que aquele fosse sua obra-prima. Algo digno da Divindade Guardiã da Karasuno! Tomou todos os cuidados necessários, especialmente no trato com os olhos. Mesmo quando cansado, Noya tinha uma espécie de brilho eletrizante no olhar... algo quase magnético.

O time da Karasuno retornou no sábado e Nishinoya chegou a visitá-lo no mercadinho na segunda-feira pela manhã. Contou-lhe todas as novidades sobre o acampamento e também sobre as técnicas de defesa que vinha desenvolvendo. Asahi ouviu tudo com atenção. Yuu estava tão feliz com os resultados dos treinos que era impossível desviar os olhos de seu rosto! E aquele ânimo deu a Asahi ainda mais vontade de finalizar o desenho. Era quarta-feira, por volta das cinco da tarde, quando terminou o retrato. Conferiu pela última vez se o trabalho precisava de algum retoque, dando-se por satisfeito. Em verdade, acreditava ter se superado: nunca havia feito algo tão belo. Guardou o caderno de desenhos com cuidado na bolsa tiracolo.

Vestir o antigo uniforme da Karasuno lhe deixava bastante nostálgico. A camiseta estava um pouco apertada na região do abdômen é verdade porém, não deixou que isso o incomodasse. Desceu as escadas com pressa e tomou a bicicleta, pedalando até o ginásio. Manteve a bolsa junto a si com todo o cuidado, como se levasse um verdadeiro tesouro dentro dela. E quem haveria de dizer que não era mesmo um tesouro?

Refazer o caminho até a escola lhe despertou uma sensação agridoce. Percorrera aquele trajeto tantas vezes no passado sem nunca sentir nada especial a respeito das árvores, ruas e muros de Torono. Agora, era assaltado por lembranças. Passou em frente à escada onde ele oferecera seu ombro para Daichi chorar após eles terem sido eliminados do Intercolegial quando ainda estavam no Primeiro Ano. E teve de esperar o sinal verde em frente à sorveteria em que, durante o Segundo Ano, Suga lhe pagara um sorvete após terem apostado qual dos dois conseguiria dar mais voltas em torno da quadra. Ao cruzar o portão da entrada da escola, lembrou-se de vários momentos que havia vivido ali, em especial, a comemoração pela vitória no último Torneio Nacional da Primavera. Respirou fundo e foi como se ainda sentisse o cheiro da carne assada e os aplausos dos professores e colegas que os esperavam.

Desceu da bicicleta e procurou passar despercebido enquanto fazia o caminho até o ginásio, pois ainda temia ser confundido com um delinquente ou então topar com algum grupo de fãs que viesse perturbar seu sossego. Parou próximo à porta que tantas vezes atravessara ao longo daqueles anos e ficou ouvindo os gritos dos ex-colegas de quadra e o som da bola explodindo contra o chão. Reconheceu as vozes empolgadas de Noya, Hinata e Tanaka, assim como os xingamentos de Kageyama e Tsukishima. "Certas coisas nunca mudam", riu consigo mesmo.

Todavia, como se fosse atingido por um raio, sentiu toda aquela confiança desaparecer. Prometeu a Yuu que acompanharia um treino de seu antigo time, porém, havia se esquecido que ele não era mais um atleta que mantinha uma rotina de exercícios. Temeu acabar fazendo papel de bobo na frente dos ex-companheiros ou, pior, abalar a confiança da equipe com seu nervosismo. Talvez fosse melhor ir embora e... E então, uma bola rolou para fora do ginásio. Um esbaforido Hinata apareceu logo em seguida, correndo o máximo que podia para alcançá-la e impedir que rolasse para mais longe. O ruivinho ofegante e suado já estava pronto para retornar ao treino quando seus olhos cruzaram com os do antigo Ás do time.

\- Asahi-san! – o pequeno gritou, deixando a bola de lado e correndo até o outro, prestes a saltar em seus ombros – Você veio mesmo! Noya-senpai disse que você viria!

\- O-olá, Hinata! – disse um tanto sem jeito. Até mesmo havia se esquecido da empolgação habitual de Hinata.

\- Isso é tão legal! Vai ser como nos velhos tempos!

\- Não faz tanto tempo assim... – coçou a nuca, corando só de imaginar que ele deveria parecer um idoso perto dos outros rapazes. O que os novatos pensariam dele?

O escarcéu logo atraiu todos os demais jogadores para fora.

\- Oh, Asahi-san! – Tanaka também correu até ele, cumprimentando-o com seus famosos tapas nas costas que mais pareciam cortadas.

\- Tanaka, é bom vê-lo também!

\- Azumane-san, como capitão, gostaria de agradecer em nome de todo o time por dispensar algum tempo de suas preciosas horas de estudo para nos ajudar! – falou Enoshita, fazendo-lhe uma reverência.

\- Não precisa de tanta cerimônia, Enoshita! Nós éramos colegas de time até ano passado!

\- Você merece nosso respeito! Muito obrigado!

\- MUITO OBRIGADO!

Todos os demais rapazes bradaram em uníssono, curvando-se diante dele, como forma de agradecimento. Asahi corou de nervoso, tentando dizer alguma coisa que ajudasse a manter o moral da equipe elevado – era o que Daichi ou Suga fariam –, porém, só conseguiu balbuciar 'não precisam se preocupar' diversas vezes seguidas. Seu olhar cruzou com o de Nishinoya. O sorriso do líbero se estendia de orelha a orelha.

\- Então o Ás veio ensinar aos novatos como se joga de verdade? – Ukai-san perguntou um tanto malicioso, aproveitando que haviam saído do ginásio para acender um cigarro. Deu uma tragada, soltando a fumaça no ar.

\- Mas é claro! Ele sempre será parte do time da Karasuno! – Yuu respondeu por ele – Bem-vindo de volta, Asahi-san!

"Como pode ter esse sorriso tão apaixonante?".

\- Eu quem agradeço por poder jogar com vocês mais uma vez! – e então se curvou de forma respeitosa diante do time.

\- Bom, então vamos jogar! – o treinador disse, apagando o cigarro na parede do ginásio e guardando-o de volta na caixa para terminá-lo em outra ocasião.

\- VAMOS! – os rapazes responderam em uníssono mais uma vez. Asahi inclusive.

Azumane compreendeu que não havia o que temer. Estava cercado de amigos e o ginásio era cheio de boas lembranças. Quando atravessou a porta, lembrou-se do dia em que Daichi, Suga e ele se juntaram ao time. Esperavam encontrar ali os seguidores do Pequeno Gigante que levara a escola aos campeonatos nacionais em anos anteriores, todavia, a equipe era formada apenas por um bando de veteranos desmotivados que pouco pareciam se interessar no esporte. Era prazeroso ver que a energia do lugar havia mudado!

\- Bem-vindo de volta, Azumane-san! Aqui! Uma chave para você poder usar o vestiário – Yachi sorria, também feliz com seu retorno. Ele agradeceu e foi guardar a bolsa no armário, com todo o cuidado do mundo.

Enquanto corria em torno da quadra para se aquecer, observou as jogadas novas que o time vinha ensaiando e os conselhos de Enoshita à equipe. Daichi com certeza ficaria contente ao ver que o camisa seis estava se virando bem no posto de capitão. Outras velhas cenas persistiam. Volta e meia, Kageyama e Hinata iniciavam alguma discussão ou Tsukishima chamava algum dos novatos de patético, para incômodo quase geral da equipe. Yamaguchi então precisava entrar em cena, colocando panos quentes na situação – e quem diria que aquele rapaz tímido e assustado se tornaria tão ativo dentro de quadra? Nishinoya e Tanaka continuavam cheios de energia e mal se continham quando era chamado de 'veteranos' por algum dos primeiranistas.

"Estou em casa".

Esperou pelo fim do primeiro set que a Karasuno disputava, veteranos divididos igualmente nos dois lados da quadra. O treinador então reorganizou os times e entregou a bola para Asahi, mandando-o para a linha de saque.

\- Não tenha dó desses moleques! Os adversários também não terão! Força total, Azumane!

Ukai-san deu a ordem em alto e bom tom. Só então o antigo Ás da Karasuno percebeu que o time do outro lado da quadra consistia de Noya, Hinata, Kageyama e três novatos. Os primeiranistas ocupavam a linha do fundo e estavam tremendo de medo, o que deixou Asahi em uma posição desconfortável. Contudo, se pegasse leve, não estaria ajudando com o treinamento de ninguém. Pensou por um instante e mirou a bola no rapaz mais alto, um loiro que parecia ter melhores chances na recepção. Ao som do apito, sacou. A bola viajou até o outro lado da quadra como um cometa, espirrando nos braços do rapaz e derrubando-o no chão. Diante da cena, Asahi correu até a rede, com o rosto ardendo de vergonha.

\- Desculpe!

\- Azumane! O que pensa que está fazendo?! – protestou o treinador – Eles vão encarar caras grandes e fortes como você na quadra! E nenhum vai parar para pedir desculpas em um caso desses.

\- Não se preocupe, Asahi-san! Eu vou dar alguns conselhos a ele!

Noya anunciou, piscando para o grandão. Asahi acompanhou atento, enquanto Yuu ia até o calouro e cochichava alguma coisa em seu ouvido. O rapaz fez que sim com a cabeça, o qual Nishinoya respondeu com um sinal de positivo antes de voltar para sua posição.

\- Azumane-san, por favor, saque em mim novamente! – o garoto pediu, ainda um tanto receoso.

Fez como lhe foi pedido. Mais uma vez a bola espirrou nos braços do novato e voou longe – e Asahi ia se aproximar da rede mais uma vez para pedir desculpas, não fosse o olhar irado de Ukai. O rapaz precisou de mais três chances, até que conseguiu receber a bola com certo jeito, dando início ao ataque. Um rally se seguiu entre os dois lados. Por duas vezes, Asahi tentou encerrar a disputa cravando a bola no chão da outra quadra, mas o ponto foi salvo uma vez por Noya, que continuava a sorrir, e outra por um calouro de cabelos tingidos de verde. Por fim, coube a Tanaka decidir a jogada.

\- Ohhh! Provem do Punho do Pragão!

\- Tanaka, não tire a camisa! – a advertência de Enoshita veio com um olhar severo.

\- Wow, o seu punho do dragão é muito záz e aí faz bum, Tanaka! – na quadra adversária, Shoyou saltava empolgado com o impacto da cortada de Ryuu.

\- Hinata, seu idiota, por que não bloqueou o ataque? – Kageyama esbravejou, quase enforcando o ruivo.

\- É assim que se faz! Não importa o quão grande e assustador seja o adversário, vocês têm de atuar em sintonia e encontrar uma forma de impedir que a bola toque no chão. Vamos, Azumane, mais um saque! – instruiu o treinador, devolvendo-lhe a bola. Pensou em protestar contra o 'assustador', mas estava tão tomado pela energia do jogo que deixou passar.

O treino seguiu até às nove horas da noite. Os times foram reorganizados outras duas vezes, dando a Asahi a oportunidade de dividir a quadra com todos os ex-colegas. Aos poucos, os primeiranistas foram se soltando e passaram a defender os saques e ataques do antigo Ás com um pouco mais de facilidade – uma sensação agridoce, pois embora se sentisse feliz ajudando os demais, pensava no quanto os meses fora das quadras haviam afetado seu desempenho. Além disso, a sintonia que o time encontrou após a partida dele e dos outros veteranos lhe despertou certa inveja. Deixou as preocupações de lado e procurou aproveitar o tempo da melhor possível. Como era de se esperar, o treinamento passou voando...

\- Certo, já chega por hoje! – ordenou o treinador – Azumane-san, muito obrigado pela sua presença! Foi de grande ajuda para nós!

O time todo então se reuniu em torno dele, cumprimentando-o com uma reverência. Noya sorria contente.

\- OBRIGADO, AZUMANE-SAN!

\- N-Não tem de que!

\- Vamos guardar as coisas e estão todos dispensados. Não quero ninguém ficando pra trás para fazer treinos extras. O Intercolegial está chegando e vocês precisam de descanso para repor as energias!

Asahi ajudou os demais a desmontar a rede e a guardar os equipamentos, podendo assim conversar um pouco mais com os antigos parceiros de time que não costumava ver com tanta frequência. Os novatos mais uma vez lhe agradeceram por tomar parte no treinamento e lhe pediram conselhos, deixando-o um tanto encabulado. Enoshita lhe lembrou que um Ás deveria passar confiança aos demais jogadores – "você com certeza tem bons conselhos para eles, Asahi-san". Levou algum tempo falando com os rapazes e, logo em seguida, os veteranos voltaram a cercá-lo.

\- Então, Asahi-san, você vai morar na cidade grande? Legal! – Ryuu estava tão empolgado com a ideia do vestibular que era como se próprio fosse fazer a prova.

\- Se tudo der certo, sim.

\- Sendai é uma cidade muito legal! E temos boas lembranças de lá! – Shoyou emendou, referindo-se à conquista da vaga para o Torneio da Primavera no ano anterior – Sem falar que há uma série de coisas para se fazer! No inverno, há o Festival das Luzes, que é muito bonito!

\- E nós vamos preparar o terreno na cidade pra você! – era Yuu quem falava – O Intercolegial desse ano será em Sendai. Vamos tomar conta da cidade pra que você possa chegar lá e dominar os exames!

\- Não sabia que Sendai sediaria o Intercolegial desse ano!

\- É. Fica um tanto mais fácil para nós, embora todo mundo preferisse ir para Okinawa – complementou o líbero, com uma risadinha – Faltam poucos dias agora!

Os três rapazes seguiram-no de um lado para o outro da quadra, ora contando aos calouros sobre as jogadas decisivas do antigo Às da equipe, ora perguntando sobre os planos para o vestibular. Todos disseram ter plena confiança na capacidade de Azumane em entrar na universidade, especialmente o líbero, que o encarava com uma expressão de "eu te avisei" estampada no rosto. Após terminarem suas tarefas, os rapazes pegaram suas mochilas no vestiário e tomaram os rumos para casa. No caminho de volta, foi acompanhado por Tanaka e Noya, empurrando a bicicleta. Quando Ryuu se despediu, Asahi sentiu-se à vontade para mostrar o desenho ao outro.

\- Aqui, eu fiz algo pra você – procurou manter um sorriso tranquilo no rosto enquanto entregava o caderno de desenhos ao líbero. Estava ansioso para saber como Noya iria reagir.

\- Pra mim? – Yuu piscou os olhos algumas vezes, surpreso.

\- Sim. Por você ter me ajudado com relação à ideia do vestibular.

\- Ora, você não precisava me dar nada, mas já que insiste! – Noya abriu sketchbook com um sorriso no rosto. Seus olhos brilhantes se arregalaram quando ele viu o desenho – Uau! Isso é incrível, Asahi! Você me deixou ainda mais bonitão!

A brincadeira fez o maior corar. Era tão visível assim o quanto ele achava Nishinoya bonito? O líbero, por sua vez, não desgrudou os olhos do desenho, aproximando-se de um poste para poder vê-lo melhor. Parecia até mesmo uma criança que encontrava o brinquedo esperado debaixo da árvore de Natal. Ficou alguns minutos imerso no retrato, analisando cada detalhe. Então, correu até Asahi, dando-lhe um forte abraço.

\- É o presente mais legal que eu já ganhei!

Já tinha sido abraçado por Noya antes, mas nunca daquela forma. Aquele abraço era... diferente. O mais jovem o encarou com olhos radiantes antes de enterrar o rosto junto ao seu peito. E embora não fosse acostumado com aquele tipo de afeto, Asahi sorriu e abraçou Yuu com força. O fez não apenas para retribuí-lo, mas por que se lembrou das inúmeras vezes que se questionara se teria a oportunidade de abraçá-lo outra vez, tal como fizera na conquista do Torneio da Primavera. O corpo de Yuu ainda estava quente do treino, seus cabelos estavam molhados e um leve cheiro de suor emanava de sua pele. Estava perfeito.

Deixou-se ficar naquele abraço enquanto o líbero manteve-se agarrado a ele. Foram se afastando aos poucos, como se não quisessem interromper aquele afago. Por fim, se encararam um tanto encabulados. Encabulados e felizes

\- Eu fico feliz que você gostou. Ainda preciso refinar o meu traço...

\- Pra mim, está perfeito! Mas ei, você não andou gastando tempo de estudo só pra fazer o desenho, não é? Não entenda errado! Eu adorei o presente, só não quero te prejudicar!

E então Asahi fez algo que só costumava fazer quando o mais baixo estava triste: levou a mão direita aos cabelos rebeldes de Yuu e afagou-os num cafuné gentil. Noya ficou surpreso de início, mas logo fechou os olhos, apreciando aquele carinho. "O que eu estou fazendo?", Asahi se perguntava, sem interromper o toque.

\- N-não foi nada. Além do mais, eu preciso mesmo praticar o meu desenho. Eu vou... Eu vou estudar Engenharia Civil e Arquitetura em Sendai, lembra?

\- É assim que se fala!

Só então Asahi se deu conta de algo que até então não havia lhe passado pela cabeça: se ingressasse na Tohoku, teria de deixar sua cidade natal – e, por consequência, Yuu. A ideia lhe atingiu como se fosse um trem-bala a toda velocidade. Estava tão empolgado por finalmente ter encontrado um possível rumo para a vida que sequer se lembrou que seus dias ao lado do antigo colega de time estavam contados.

\- Ei, algo errado? – a voz de Yuu despertou de seus devaneios.

\- Oh, não é nada.

\- Asahi... fale comigo.

Três palavras. O suficiente para desarmá-lo. Encolheu os ombros, desviando o olhar para o asfalto. Mais uma ver era como se Noya pudesse ver o interior de seu coração de vidro.

\- É que, bem... se eu me mudar, nós não poderemos mais nos ver todos os dias.

Yuu não lhe respondeu nada de imediato. Os olhos do líbero também pousaram no chão e ele abraçou o caderno de desenhos com força junto ao peito.

\- Eu já havia pensado nisso – Yuu disse em voz baixa.

Arrependeu-se de ter dito a verdade. Não queria estragar aquele momento fazendo com que Nishinoya ficasse triste. Abriu a boca para se desculpar, no entanto, não teve tempo.

\- Mas Sendai fica perto daqui. Não é como se você fosse para fora do país ou morar em Marte... Além do mais, você pode voltar para cá sempre que quiser ver seus pais e me dar um toque.

Embora conhecesse Nishinoya há quase três anos, ainda se impressionava com a capacidade que ele tinha de ver o lado positivo das coisas. De repente, a distância entre Sendai e Torono pareceu muito, muito pequena.

\- E você poderá me visitar sempre que quiser!

Os olhos do líbero voltaram a se iluminar diante do convite, fazendo o coração de Azumane bater mais rápido.

\- Posso mesmo, Asahi? Uau! Então eu vou poder ir até Sendai passar um tempo com meu amigo universitário superlegal?

Asahi não se considerava "superlegal", mas não teve coragem de discordar de algo dito com todo o coração.

\- Sim, eu estarei esperando você!

\- Hm... então temos de dar um jeito de você passar nesse vestibular! Eu sempre quis dar umas voltas em Sendai sem ter que me preocupar com horários ou qualquer coisa do tipo. O que acha de estudarmos juntos?

\- Estudar juntos?

\- É! Sabe, eu preciso passar nas provas pra não correr o risco de perder os próximos torneios, e você precisa passar no vestibular! Minha mãe é professora e diz que uma das melhores formas de aprender é ensinando outra pessoa. O que me diz?

A proposta pegou Asahi de surpresa. Já havia estudado com Yuu algumas vezes durante os tempos da Karasuno, porém, não era algo que surtia muito resultado. Nishinoya se distraía com facilidade e só se dedicava aos estudos um dia antes da realização da prova, pois aí não teria mais como adiar a obrigação. Por outro lado, Asahi queria passar mais tempo ao lado dele. Toda aquela conversa lhe despertou um senso de urgência, de modo que cada instante junto de Yuu era um momento precioso.

\- Certo, mas com duas condições! A primeira: você vai prometer se dedicar e prestar atenção nos estudos!

\- Eu prometo, senhor! – o mais baixo assentiu, batendo continência ao maior como se fosse um soldado.

\- E a segunda... bom, não é exatamente uma promessa, mas... como você consegue ser tão mal aluno se sua mãe é professora?

\- Ahhh! – Noya quase caiu pra trás com a pergunta – A-Asahi-san, que maldade! Ei, desde quando você faz piadas assim?

\- Um amigo disse que eu deveria confiar mais no meu potencial. É por isso – respondeu com um sorriso breve. Comumente era Nishinoya quem fazia graça com ele. A sensação de inverter o jogo era bastante interessante.

\- Heh, esse seu amigo sabe mesmo das coisas. Mas então, você está livre amanhã?

\- Amanhã? Quer começar logo?

\- Claro! Se fosse pra enrolar, eu nem teria sugerido a ideia!

\- Mas e os treinos para o Intercolegial?

\- Só começam às seis da tarde. Temos tempo até lá. E você pode vir aqui de novo, se quiser.

Asahi sorriu, assentindo com a cabeça. Combinaram de estudar na casa de Nishinoya – o líbero disse que os pais estariam fora, trabalhando, de modo que eles poderiam ficar à vontade. Corou diante da ideia de ficar a sós com o outro. "Mas que diabos, homem! Seja responsável!" Foi para casa pensando em como se prepararia para a tarde seguinte. Mal dormiu naquela noite, ansioso pelo dia seguinte.

Quando o expediente terminou no mercadinho – desde quando o tempo passava tão devagar? – Azumane almoçou em um restaurante próximo dali e seguiu para a tarde de estudos. Yuu vivia em um sobrado branco cuja porta dava para a calçada. Tocou a campainha e sequer precisou esperar dois minutos para que o líbero viesse atendê-lo.

\- Bem-vindo, sensei! – como sempre, Noya estava radiante.

\- Ah, não fale assim! – Asahi corou automaticamente – Eu espero conseguir te ajudar.

\- E irá, com certeza. Vamos nos ajudar! Venha, entre!

A casa dos Nishinoya não tinha grandes luxos, mas era bastante confortável. Asahi sentiu seu coração bater mais forte enquanto subiam as escadas em direção ao primeiro andar, procurando não olhar muito para o corpo do rapaz que caminhava à sua frente. O quarto de Yuu lembrava o seu próprio: cama, escrivaninha com computador, estante de troféus, uma mesa baixa para que pudessem se sentar no chão e estudar...

\- Oh, você também emoldurou a sua foto!

O registro da vitória no Torneio da Primavera pendia pouco acima da escrivaninha. Azumane não soube exatamente por que, mas ver aquela imagem no quarto de Yuu lhe deixou um tanto envergonhado. Quando admirava a fotografia, na solidão de seu quarto, sentia estar encarando um sonho muito íntimo. Ver a imagem na parede de Noya lhe fez ter a sensação que o líbero sabia de seus sentimentos.

\- Sim! É a minha favorita!

\- A minha também.

Não percebeu de imediato que seu pensamento se converteu em palavras e escapou pela boca. Nishinoya olhou para ele, sorrindo tranquilo.

\- Bom, vamos lá! Por onde vamos começar?

\- Hm, eu trouxe algumas opções. Álgebra. Modos de produção. Guerra Fria...

\- Esse último parece mais legal!

\- Não pense nos temas como "legais". São todos importantes!

\- Mas há coisas "legais" entre as coisas "importantes", não acha?

\- Certo, certo.

Sentaram-se à mesa, tomando-a com livros e cadernos. Ao contrário do que esperava, Nishinoya esforçou ao máximo para entender as explicações. Deixou o celular de lado e prestou atenção em suas explicações o tempo todo, fazendo perguntas quando achava necessário. Até mesmo chegou a lhe recomendar que assistissem alguns filmes sobre o tema – "Qual é, Asahi-san, os livros não são a única forma de estudar!"

Ficou feliz ao ver que a tarde de estudos estava rendendo, porém, o melhor de tudo, era ter Nishinoya tão perto de si. Por vezes, as mãos se tocavam quando compartilhavam de uma leitura – toques breves, mas que faziam uma descarga de eletricidade percorrer todo o corpo de Azumane. Em outros momentos, as pernas acabavam se roçando sem intenção, por debaixo da mesa, quando algum deles mudava de posição. Os cabelos arrepiados do líbero estavam tão próximos de seu rosto, que era difícil para Asahi resistir à tentação de tocá-los. Yuu cheirava a xampu de menta e desodorante.

Após duas horas de trabalho, decidiram fazer uma pausa. Asahi esticou o pescoço, sentindo as vértebras estralarem, e deitou-se de costas no chão. Noya fez o mesmo, voltando os olhos para ele, com um sorriso enigmático. Aos poucos, Asahi percebeu como estavam próximos. Pensou em se afastar, mas logo sentiu as mãos do líbero sobre seus cabelos compridos, enrolando algumas mechas soltas entre os dedos.

\- O que está fazendo? – o coração de Azumane bateu mais e mais forte.

\- Seu coque está todo desarrumado. Vou dar um jeito. Vire-se.

Fez como o outro pedia, em partes por querer esconder a vermelhidão em sua face, em partes por ansiar aquelas carícias. Nishinoya sempre elogiara seu cabelo comprido e, por vezes, ajudava-o com o coque entre os intervalos das partidas de vôlei. Sentiu os dedos ágeis puxando os longos fios grossos para trás com cuidado, deixando um pouco de volume no alto de sua cabeça. As mãos de Yuu eram fortes como as de qualquer jogador de vôlei, mas ele juntava os fios e passava o elástico com todo o cuidado.

\- Pronto!

Lentamente, Asahi se voltou para o líbero, pois temeu assustá-lo com o rubor em sua face. Quando encarou Yuu, admirou-se do belo sorriso que o outro trazia nos lábios. Seus rostos nunca haviam ficado tão próximos antes. Mesmo corado, acabou também por sorrir.

\- Obri...

Não concluiu a frase. Os lábios de Noya tocaram os seus.

E Asahi correspondeu.

Entreabriu a boca devagar, sentindo Yuu avançar com cuidado. Fechou os lábios em torno dos dele, sugando-os devagar. As mãos de Noya subiram por seus braços até encontrar apoio nos ombros largos e ele segurou o rosto do líbero entre as mãos, acariciando sua face. Os toques fizeram com que Azumane sentisse arrepios, como se seu corpo recebesse descargas de energia dos dedos do outro.

"Isso é... bom demais para ser verdade".

De súbito, abriu os olhos, afastando-se de forma um tanto brusca do outro. Yuu o encarou confuso. O líbero começou a lhe dizer alguma coisa, porém, Asahi não ouviu uma palavra sequer. Um redemoinho de pensamentos tomou conta de sua cabeça. Desejos, perspectivas de futuro... e agora isso? "Agora. Somente agora". Os questionamentos embaralhavam em sua cabeça, deixando-o aterrorizado. "Somente agora... agora que decidi ir embora... agora... Não!"

Levantou-se rapidamente, afundou seus cadernos junto ao peito e saiu do quarto. "Não". A mochila presa ao pulso por uma das alças foi arrastada escada abaixo. "Não". A voz de Yuu vinha de longe e os passos do menor retumbavam em seus ouvidos. "Não". Abriu a porta e montou na bicicleta. Saiu pela rua em disparada, buscando o rumo de casa sem saber exatamente por onde seguir.


	3. Chapter 3 - Pássaros Feridos

III - Pássaros feridos

[17:06] Mano, você sabe o que tá rolando com o Noya?

[17:06] O cara tá totalmente avoado

[17:06] Não rendeu nada nos últimos treinos

[17:07] Estamos em Sendai

[17:07] Os jogos começam amanhã

[17:07] E tem uns caras pressionando Ukai-san pra que ele fique de fora do jogo o máximo possível

Leu pela milésima vez as mensagens que Tanaka lhe enviara no dia anterior. Claro que ele sabia o que 'tava rolando' com Yuu: era ele próprio, Asahi Azumane.

\- Próxima estação, Ginásio Municipal de Sendai! Próxima estação, Ginásio Municipal de Sendai!

Ergueu a cabeça ao ouvir o anúncio do sistema de som do ônibus, porém, não se levantou. Os pedidos de desculpa de Yuu ainda ecoavam em sua mente. Por vezes, era como se ainda visse os degraus da casa dos Nishinoya se desdobrando diante de seus pés – descia aos tropeções, sem nunca chegar ao final. Ainda que tudo não passasse de um assombro de sua mente, evitava olhar para trás. Sabia que encontraria uma face carregada de dor e mãos muito pequenas que tentavam juntar os cacos de um coração partido. Seguia em frente – seria mesmo em frente? – até alcançar a rua. Nunca soube como conseguiu chegar em casa naquele dia. As memórias do trajeto de volta nada mais eram que borrões em sua cabeça. A única sensação ainda fresca no corpo era a maciez dos lábios de Nishinoya tomando os seus.

O ônibus parou e ele correu em direção à saída para não perder o ponto. Subiu os olhos em direção ao ginásio, que se erguia diante de si como um imponente palácio real. Suspirou. O coração disparado ardia no peito. Seu corpo o guiava somente pelo instinto, uma vez que a cabeça estava ainda enterrada nas imagens daquela tarde. Nos dias que se seguiram, Yuu não lhe telefonou, nem foi procurá-lo no mercadinho. Mas por que deveria, afinal? Asahi era um homem justo apesar de covarde. Sabia que era o responsável pelo coração partido de Nishinoya e que ninguém poderia resolver aquela situação exceto ele próprio. Fez o caminho até a entrada para as arquibancadas de cabeça baixa. Os degraus sob seus pés lhe lembravam a escada da casa de Yuu.

Desde que se entendia por gente, Asahi Azumane procurava não sonhar alto demais. Era o tipo de pessoa que buscava dar um passo de cada vez, dentro das possibilidades que se descortinavam diante de si. A vida fora uma boa mestra nesse sentido: sempre que pensava ser capaz de fazer algo extraordinário, quebrava a cara. Foi assim com a derrota para a Dateko, quando seus ataques pararam no Muro de Ferro. Se havia vencido o Torneio da Primavera com a Karasuno, o tinha conseguido como resultado dos esforços e dedicação dele próprio e do time como um todo. Diferente do que ocorria nos mangás ou nos filmes, as questões da vida real não se resolviam por meio da força da amizade, nem os nós dos problemas se desatavam como forma de recompensa para um coração valoroso. Aliás, aquela vitória não servia de padrão. Era um ponto fora da curva em sua vida.

Por isso mesmo, se contentava com pouco. Se contentava com o emprego no mercadinho, mesmo pensando em cursar Engenharia Civil e Arquitetura na Tohoku. Se contentava em ter Nishinoya perto de si como amigo, quando seu coração o desejava como namorado. "É um crime você se contentar com tão pouco, Asahi. Você merece muito mais!", Yuu lhe dissera várias e várias vezes. E bastavam umas poucas palavras do ex-colega de time para alimentar sua vontade de voar mais alto. A voz do líbero era como o vento entre suas asas, incentivando-o a ganhar os céus.

Porém, uma pessoa que se contenta com pouco não sabe como agir quando alcança algo grandioso. Tinha todas as chances de entrar na universidade após a vitória no Torneio da Primavera caso tivesse se dedicado aos estudos como Daichi e Suga. Quem sabe, poderia ter ganhado uma bolsa de estudos e continuado a jogar vôlei nos campeonatos do ensino superior. Tinha. Caso tivesse. Quem sabe. Poderia. Nada se concretizou. O mesmo sentimento recaiu sobre ele no dia do beijo. Desejava Yuu, de todo o seu coração, queria-o mais do que como amigo, almejava dividir com ele os momentos bons e ruins de sua vida. Desejava. Queria. Almejava. A possibilidade do sonho realizado era tão fora de sua realidade que não soube como agir. Fez o que sabia fazer de melhor: fugiu.

Ter Nishinoya em seus braços, mesmo por um momento tão fugaz, lhe despertou uma felicidade indescritível, comparável talvez somente com a sensação de voar. Quando seus lábios se tocaram, foi como se pudesse saborear o céu azul num beijo, com a força do vento e o calor do sol. O coração batendo acelerado lhe dizia que não se tratava de um sonho ou de uma ilusão. Seu mais profundo desejo tornou-se realidade. Todavia, se um pássaro domina os céus, também corre de ser atingido por uma tempestade, perder o controle e acabar se espatifando no chão. Esse medo tomou conta do coração de Asahi.

"Agora. Somente agora".

Sua tempestade era o tempo, que passava depressa. O tempo que o iludira, fazendo o colegial parecer uma caminhada muito, muito longa, mas que se acabou num instante. O tempo que fazia com que a data dos exames se aproximasse, anunciando o fim de seu relacionamento diário com Nishinoya. Asahi sentiu-se estúpido. Por que não percebeu nada antes? Por que foi tão covarde a ponto de guardar todo aquele sentimento para si mesmo? Após a sensação de felicidade, veio o arrependimento. O quanto poderiam ter aproveitado juntos se ele não tivesse se deixado amedrontar!

"Mas é você quem se contenta com pouco".

Adentrou o ginásio. As arquibancadas estavam tomadas por torcidas escolares, times que aguardavam pelo início de seus jogos, pais, professores e fãs de vôlei. Por sorte, os estudantes da Karasuno estavam acomodados do outro lado. Só então se deu conta que o primeiro jogo dos corvos já havia começado. O relógio eletrônico no centro do ginásio marcava 09:41. Perdera mais uma vez a noção do tempo.

Desde o ocorrido na casa de Yuu, Asahi vivia no piloto-automático. Seu corpo continuava a fazer as atividades cotidianas de sempre, porém, era como se o mundo à sua volta estivesse envolto em uma neblina muito espessa. O trabalho se tornou uma mera rotina e os estudos deixaram de render. Passava horas diante dos livros sem conseguir fixar sua atenção em uma única frase. Nas páginas do caderno, pululavam pedidos de desculpas que nunca chegaram a se concretizar, pequenos desenhos e o nome de Nishinoya, escrito das mais diferentes formas. Comia pouco e passava as noites em claro. Não tinha qualquer sentimento a respeito de nada, exceto, por uma única pessoa... Seu coração estava em outro lugar.

A mãe se mostrou preocupada com aquela mudança repentina e até mesmo o velho Azumane começou a fazer algumas observações, ainda que muito sutis, sobre seu comportamento. Ele buscou tranquilizá-los, dizendo que era apenas cansaço. Sequer se importou se parecia convincente ao dar aquela desculpa. O velho provavelmente acreditava que ele já havia desistido antes mesmo de começar – e não seria a primeira vez, afinal... Pensava somente em Yuu. Seu oposto. Corajoso e alegre. Forte e determinado. O homem que ele desejava, mas do qual não se considerava merecedor.

"Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa", foi o que disse a si mesmo quando decidiu partir para Sendai. Não sabia o que. Não tinha um plano. Somente sabia que _precisava_ ir a Sendai. Nishinoya precisava dele. Foi por isso que passou a noite anterior em claro, tentando organizar as ideias que se revolviam em sua mente. Por esse mesmo motivo, tomou o trem para Sendai logo cedo. As mensagens de Tanaka fervilhavam em sua cabeça. Precisava encontrar Yuu o quanto antes, mesmo sabendo que poderia se arrepender ainda mais.

Disse aos pais e Sazaki-san que fora convidado pelos membros do time para auxiliar na comissão técnica da Karasuno. Uma mentira cabeluda, mas nenhum deles se opôs. Em verdade, a dona do mercadinho pareceu muito feliz em dispensá-lo para prestar aquela função já que ele poderia ajudar a escola a conseguir mais uma vitória. A mãe lhe preparou uma pequena mala com roupas enquanto falava com certo saudosismo a respeito da época em que ele próprio jogava – e ele se sentiu péssimo, tanto pela mentira, quanto por ela fazer parecer que aquilo tudo havia se passado há anos atrás. Já o velho Azumane não lhe disse uma palavra sequer. Nem mesmo precisava. Era visível em seu rosto que ele considerava tudo aquilo uma perda de tempo. Quando saiu de casa naquela manhã, Asahi lembrou-se que sequer tinha onde ficar em Sendai.

Procurou um espaço para se sentar em meio a alguns espectadores que pareciam não representar escola alguma. Seus olhos percorreram a quadra. Os jogadores da Karasuno estavam de costas para ele. Encontrou Nishinoya no campo de batalha. Tinha as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos e parecia arfar. Seu coração se apertou. Desceu alguns degraus da arquibancada, chegando mais próximo da grade de proteção. O placar indicava que sua antiga escola havia vencido o primeiro set por 27x25, enquanto o segundo, 12x12, estava sendo disputado ponto a ponto. Examinou bem a escola do outro lado da quadra. Não se lembrava de tê-la visto no Torneio da Primavera. Talvez fosse um grupo de novatos que chegou com força total, tal qual a própria Karasuno no torneio do início do ano.

O apito do juiz soou e o colégio adversário sacou. O saque não tinha nada de especial e parecia oferecer poucos riscos à Karasuno. A bola viajou na direção de Nishinoya. "Com certeza, vai defendê-la e dar início ao ataque".

\- Noya, a bola!

O grito de Tanaka cortou o ar. Yuu estava distraído. Movimentou-se de forma estabanada para impedir que a bola caísse no chão, fazendo-a espirrar em uma trajetória errática. Enoshita precisou correr para salvá-la, mandando-a de manchete para perto da rede. Tanaka tentou aproveitar a oportunidade apesar do primeiro passe desastroso. Golpeou com força. Mandou para fora, bem longe da linha.

\- Que recepção horrível. O líbero da Karasuno não está jogando nada hoje.

\- Ouvi dizer que o chamam de Divindade Guardiã da equipe. Só se for um deus caído.

O sangue de Asahi ferveu. Agarrou-se à grade, com força, debruçando-se para poder ver melhor o cenário à sua frente. Tanaka, Hinata e Enoshita conversavam com Yuu, que mantinha os olhos postos no chão. Em nada lembrava o jogador cheio de energia que tantas vezes animava o time e chamava para si a responsabilidade de manter a bola em jogo. Tsukishima e Kageyama mantiveram-se em suas posições. O loiro sequer virou-se para encarar Nishinoya.

Quando a escola rival sacou, a bola foi novamente em direção ao líbero. Yuu jogou-se no chão com força, defendendo o saque e Asahi temeu que tivesse se machucado com uma queda tão desajeitada. A bola voou até as mãos de Kageyama em uma parabólica quase perfeita, de modo que o levantador conseguiu conectar a jogada com Hinata. Novo empate, apesar de a Karasuno seguir em desvantagem. O juiz apitou e Noya foi para o banco devido ao rodízio. Bufava de raiva, sem dar ouvidos aos colegas que o cumprimentavam pela boa recepção. Asahi sabia tão bem quanto ele que não se tratava de uma boa recepção. Estava jogando com raiva, o que era completamente diferente.

\- Ainda bem que vai sentar agora. Está afundando o time – um dos velhos ao seu lado comentou.

\- É um terceiranista. Sempre há um efeito moral. A Karasuno podia estar vencendo com facilidade, mas quando um jogador importante tem um dia ruim, o time todo sofre – o outro respondeu.

Asahi lançou um olhar fulminante em direção aos dois homens, que se calaram de imediato – nessas horas, o ar de delinquente vinha bem a calhar. Sabia, contudo, que não estava em posição de censurar ninguém, pois talvez fosse a única pessoa que conhecia a razão do péssimo desempenho de Nishinoya em quadra. Seus olhos buscaram o cabisbaixo líbero da Karasuno em meio aos reservas. Yuu permanecia alheio a toda agitação que ocorria em seu entorno. Sentiu o peito pesar. A Divindade Guardiã da Karasuno sempre estivera a postos para ajudá-lo em todos os momentos. Asahi sequer era capaz de retribuí-lo com a mesma moeda.

A bola explodiu no chão da outra quadra e voou a porta do ginásio.

\- É assim que se faz! – o cumprimento de Daichi veio com um forte tapa nas costas.

\- Ah... o-obrigado!

\- Hm? Ei, acho que temos visitas! – Suga então apontou para os cinco rapazes que estavam à porta.

Os secundaristas deixaram as bolas de lado e atravessaram a quadra. Nenhum dos veteranos aparecera para o treino e, por isso, estavam se virando sozinhos até então. Os rapazes que os aguardavam eram provavelmente calouros interessados no clube. Mesmo de longe, era possível ver que estavam espantados com a força daquele ataque.

\- Boa tarde. Em que podemos ajudá-los.

Os cinco mais jovens fizeram uma mesura para Daichi, demonstrando respeito.

\- GOSTARÍAMOS DE NOS JUNTAR AO CLUBE DE VÔLEI!

\- Isso é bom! O nosso capitão não está aqui no momento, mas podemos pegar os dados de vocês – Sawamura cruzou os braços, encarando os novatos com um sorriso nos lábios.

\- Você está sendo modesto, Daichi – o levantador do time interrompeu – Você já é mais capitão do que ele. O treinador Ukai está prestes a te passar o comando.

-Su-Suga... não diga essas coisas – naquele tempo, Daichi Sawamura costumava ficar encabulado ao receber declarações de confiança.

Logo providenciaram os formulários para os calouros. Asahi notou que todos o observavam. Em seus olhos, identificou um misto de receio e admiração. Era como se dissessem silenciosamente "oh, então esse é o cara que repetiu o ano três vezes!" Todos o encaravam daquela forma. Exceto um.

\- Então, você é o Ás do time?!

Nenhum dos candidatos se destacava por sua altura, mas aquele rapaz era... tão pequeno! Porém, mesmo sendo o menor, era o único que o olhava nos olhos o tempo todo e trazia um sorriso luminoso nos lábios. Aquela presença marcante causou certo incômodo em Asahi, muito embora não achasse a sensação de todo ruim.

\- Sim. Asahi Azumane. Muito prazer em conhecê-los – cumprimentou os rapazes em voz baixa, fazendo-lhes uma reverência respeitosa que foi correspondida pelos demais de forma um tanto exagerada.

\- O prazer é meu, Azumane! E nossa, aquela sua cortada foi muito forte! Digna de um verdadeiro Ás! Ah sim, meu nome é Yuu Nishinoya!

O baixinho disparava frases como se fosse uma metralhadora. Sua empolgação era inversamente proporcional a sua altura.

\- Você disse Nishinoya? – Suga perguntou incrédulo – O líbero mágico da Chidoriyama?

\- Eu mesmo! – o menor apontou o polegar contra o próprio peito, com um sorriso convencido no rosto.

\- Ouvi dizer que você fazia defesas milagrosas na Chidoriyama – o camisa dois da Karasuno emendou – Sua escola sempre esteve em destaque nos campeonatos.

\- É, e eu tenho plena confiança que vamos conseguir uma série de vitórias! Ainda mais tendo um Ás tão forte quando você, Azumane-san!

O rosto de Asahi corou violentamente e ele teve vontade de se enterrá-lo no chão, como um avestruz.

\- O-obrigado pela confiança, Yuu Nishinoya.

\- Me chame de Noya! – o baixinho disse, piscando o olho direito para ele – E eu juro manter todas as bolas no ar, para que você faça muitos pontos para nós, Azumane-san! É uma promessa!

Sim, Nishinoya era seu oposto. Não apenas corajoso, mas também alegre, enérgico e ambicioso. Mesmo sendo um pequeno corvo, queria dominar os céus e esforçava-se para tanto. Nada lhe assustava. Em verdade, parecia que a vastidão azul, as grandes nuvens e os ventos fortes eram convites para aquele pássaro destemido. Diferente dele, Yuu queria muito mais do que migalhas. Por isso, não entendia como era capaz de exercer tanto fascínio sobre o líbero da Karasuno. Quanto mais o conhecia, menos se julgava merecedor de sua companhia.

O som do apito ardeu nos ouvidos de Azumane – o treinador Ukai pediu tempo. Esquecera-se totalmente do jogo. O placar parecia bem mais tranquilo agora, com a Karasuno à frente por 22-17. Esticou os pés para tentar ver melhor a roda de jogadores em torno do corpo técnico da Karasuno. Ukai conversava unicamente com Nishinoya, enquanto todo o time aguardava. O sentimento de apreensão entre os membros da equipe era tão forte que todos pareciam envoltos em uma nuvem negra. Yuu ouvia as palavras do treinador e assentia com a cabeça, porém, parecia distante. Os demais rapazes cochichavam entre si.

Noya voltou à quadra no lugar de Yamaguchi, que havia conquistado uma série de pontos com seus saques estratégicos até a outra escola conseguiu recuperar a posse da bola – o rapaz pareceu tentar animá-lo com um sorriso e algumas palavras amigáveis. Alguns dos membros do time adversário sorriram. Yuu era o alvo. Ao som do apito, a bola viajou novamente para as mãos do líbero, que se esticou para mantê-la no ar. O movimento, porém, foi mal calculado: a bola espirrou em seus braços e em vez de parar nas mãos de Kageyama, rodopiou para o outro lado da quadra. Um dos atacantes do outro time, localizado bem próximo à rede, deu um salto e a matou de primeira.

\- Que merda de defesa! – um dos velhos exclamou.

Yuu se levantou devagar. Seu corpo pequeno e trêmulo, coberto de feridas devido às defesas atrapalhadas, fez o peito de Asahi doer. Apenas Tanaka e Hinata se aproximaram dele a fim de ajudá-lo. Nenhum brilho no olhar. Os demais colegas de time o encaravam como se ele fosse um inimigo infiltrado que atuava a favor do adversário. O treinador Ukai então se levantou, como se fosse dizer algo ao juiz. O coração de Azumane começou a bater acelerado cada vez mais e mais. "Isso é tudo minha culpa minha culpa minha culpa minha culpa". Agarrou a grade de proteção com força e se debruçou sobre ela. Aquele emaranhado de sentimentos confusos e dolorosos subiu pelo garganta e ganhou forma num grito:

\- NOYA, VOCÊ CONSEGUE!

Sua voz ecoou pelo ginásio lotado. Todos os olhares da equipe da Karasuno se voltaram para as arquibancadas, buscando por ele. Yuu olhou para os lados, como se quisesse saber se os demais companheiros haviam ouvido aquilo ou se tudo não passava de sua imaginação. Finalmente, seus olhos se encontraram com os do líbero. Nishinoya cerrou os pulsos e fechou a cara. Azumane, porém, não recuou. Yuu precisava dele.

\- MOSTRE A ELES, NOYA! EU CONFIO EM VOCÊ! MOSTRE A ELES!

Os olhos do líbero ardiam em um fogo tão forte que seria capaz de reduzir Asahi a cinzas caso chegasse muito perto. Tanaka foi até ele e pareceu acalmá-lo. O treinador Ukai voltou para o banco e cochichou algo com o professor Takeda e Yachi. Talvez estivessem decididos a dar mais uma chance ao camisa quatro. Yuu olhou para ele uma última vez, até que o apito indicou a retomada da partida.

Como esperado, o saque foi direto para ele. Porém, ao contrário do que vinha demonstrando ao longo de todo o jogo, Nishinoya defendeu-o com maestria, enviando a bola de maneira perfeita para as mãos do levantador. Os adversários se entreolharam boquiabertos e o próprio time pareceu surpreso com aquela mudança súbita de comportamento. O ataque de Shoyou foi tão rápido que os jogadores da outra quadra sequer se moveram. Das arquibancadas, vieram gritos eufóricos de "voem alto, voem alto!"

\- Bela recepção, Noya!

Asahi leu os lábios de Tanaka e sentiu-se mais aliviado ao vê-lo dar um tapinha nas costas de Yuu. Os demais também foram cumprimentá-lo e o camisa 4 até mesmo arriscou um sorriso para os colegas de time. Enquanto mudava de posição devido ao rodízio, buscou Azumane na arquibancada. O mais alto não conseguia decifrar aquele olhar. Talvez Yuu realmente o odiasse. Talvez estivesse sentindo vergonha de estar naquela situação. Talvez... Porém, nada mais importava. Asahi sentiu seu peito arder. Ele tinha de fazer algo.

\- NÃO DEIXE A BOLA CAIR, NOYA! MANTENHA-A NO AR!

O apito soou novamente. Kageyama sacou. O time adversário teve dificuldade em acertar o passe, mas tentou revidar com uma paralela. Nishinoya voou em direção à bola, salvando-a com as costas da mão direita. A trajetória da bola não foi das mais perfeitas, mas com certeza ele impediu o ponto dos rivais. Novamente recebeu elogios. Coube a Tsukishima armar o contra-ataque, que se converteu em um corte bem sucedido de Tanaka. Da arquibancada, Asahi vibrou sem descolar os olhos dele.

\- É ISSO AÍ! MOSTRE A ELES!

A torcida da Karasuno pareceu acompanhar sua animação. Os estudantes gritavam o nome de Nishinoya, criando uma corrente de energia na arquibancada e só se silenciaram quando o juiz apitou a permissão para o saque de Kageyama. A escola adversária teve menos dificuldades para receber o serviço, buscando um ataque rápido. Tsukishima usou de sua leitura de jogo para montar o bloqueio adequado, mas a bola raspou em suas mãos, desviando para fora. O ponto parecia perdido, até que Yuu mergulhou em direção à bola, impedindo que tocasse o chão. A torcida explodiu em novos gritos. Com o jogo ainda não decidido, Kageyama puxou o contra-ataque, fazendo um bom levantamento para Shoyou. O ruivo saltou o mais alto que pôde e matou o ponto. Final de jogo: vitória da escola de Torono por 2x0.

Asahi não conseguiu se alegrar pela vitória. Noya era um dos alicerces do time e, por não estar jogando bem, acabava afetando todos os colegas de quadra. O líbero manteve os olhos fixos nele o tempo todo, até entrar nos corredores que levavam aos vestiários. Finalmente se sentou. O corpo todo doía devido à noite em claro e toda a jornada até Sendai. Ao seu lado, os dois velhos cochichavam baixinho, parecendo falar dele. Incomodado, foi para o lado de fora do ginásio. A luz do sol fez seus olhos arderem. Procurou uma sombra, encostando-se junto à parede fria.

Ele próprio mal conseguia acreditar no que acabara de fazer. Para alguém que sempre buscava passar despercebido, conseguiu facilmente se tornar o centro das atenções. Era por isso que costumava se contentar com pouco. "Talvez seja melhor eu voltar. Já fiz estrago demais". Nishinoya o odiava, seu pai achava que ele estava perdendo tempo e seu emprego estaria em risco se algum dos estudantes que o vira da arquibancada dissesse a Sazaki-san que ele não fazia parte da comissão técnica. Nunca era capaz de fazer nada direito.

\- Então, que merda toda é essa?

\- Ta-Tanaka?

O camisa cinco da Karasuno parecia pronto para comer-lhe o fígado. Seus olhos queimavam de raiva e o punho fechado em torno do braço de Asahi era similar a uma corrente. Já vira Ryuu furioso uma vez. Não era algo agradável.

\- O Noya tá esquisito desde o dia que você foi jogar vôlei com a gente. Aí do nada você aparece aqui, gritando feito louco na arquibancada e acende o fogo no rabo do cara. Tem alguma boa explicação pra essa porra toda?

Engoliu em seco. Seus lábios tremiam, enquanto as palavras tropeçavam em sua mente.

\- Hm... eu...

\- Heh, o negócio parece mais complicado do que eu imagino. Acho bom vocês conservarem um pouco.

Tanaka então o puxou pelo braço, carregando-o de volta para o ginásio. Correu pelos corredores aos berros, ordenando que saíssem de sua frente e quase empurrando os que demoravam a reagir. Seu nome nunca soou tão apropriado, pois parecia um verdadeiro dragão em fúria. Mesmo sendo maior e mais forte, Asahi não resistiu. Em partes por que não entendia o que estava acontecendo, em partes por que não tinha forças. Ryuu carregou-o até uma das salas de equipamentos do ginásio e ordenou que esperasse ali dentro. Saiu logo em seguida, batendo a porta.

A sala estava escura e deserta. A cabeça de Asahi martelava e seu peito doía. "O que eu vim fazer aqui?" Seu plano – Plano? Tinha sequer pensado em alguma coisa com antecedência para poder chamar aquela atitude desesperada de plano? – revelou ser um grande fracasso. Como sempre, não conseguia fazer nada direito. Se lhe restava um pingo de dignidade no corpo, devia usá-la para voltar a Torono. A porta então se abriu...

\- Aqui! Podem conversar à vontade! Vou ficar de vigia pra que ninguém venha encher o saco!

Tanaka praticamente arremessou Yuu dentro da sala, fechando-a novamente logo em seguida. O líbero precisou de algum tempo para entender o que estava acontecendo. Quando seus olhos se encontraram com os de Asahi, desviou o rosto. O mais alto mordeu o lábio inferior. Sua boca estava seca, assim como sua garganta. "Vamos, diga alguma coisa! Vai ficar plantado aí feito um idiota?! Ele _precisa_ de você".

\- Noya, eu...

\- O que você está fazendo aqui?! – a voz de Nishinoya cortou o ar e também o coração de Asahi. Uma voz ríspida e carregada de dor. Azumane sentiu aquela dor arder na própria pele – Fale logo, Asahi! Você veio aqui me sacanear?! É isso?! Ou quer fazer de conta que se importa comigo?!

\- Eu nunca faria isso!

\- Não?! E aquele escândalo todo ali da arquibancada?! Há quanto tempo estava ali, assistindo?! – as lágrimas rolavam dos olhos vermelhos de Nishinoya. Seu tom de voz ficou cada vez mais alto e também triste.

\- Por favor, não diga isso...

\- Deve ser muito divertido pra você, não é?! Pra vir até Sendai e brincar comigo desse jeito!

\- Eu não vim aqui brincar com você, Noya! Eu amo você!

As palavras escaparam da boca sem que ele sequer percebesse. Caiu de joelhos no chão, desfazendo-se em lágrimas. Era o fim de seu segredo e, talvez, o começo de algo pior. Não ousou encarar o líbero, mantendo os olhos fixos no chão. Yuu, por sua vez, ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo e então se encostou à porta, deixando o corpo escorregar lentamente até se sentar no chão. Puxou para o colo uma bola de vôlei que fora largada ali perto, abraçando-a com força, cravando as unhas em sua superfície.

\- Você é muito cruel, Asahi... Nunca esperava que fosse uma pessoa assim.

\- O que?! – ergueu o rosto por impulso. A declaração do líbero lhe atingiu como um raio.

\- Primeiro você me dá aquele retrato... e aí foge no meio de um beijo. De repente, aparece aqui em Sendai, e diz que me ama... Isso só pode ser uma brincadeira!

\- É a verdade, Noya. É a verdade! – as palavras saíam por entre os lábios trêmulos em jorros de desespero.

\- Então porque diabos você fugiu?! – Yuu arremessou a bola em direção à parede atrás de Asahi com toda a força e ela ricocheteou, bateu contra as costas do antigo Às da Karasuno. O impacto não foi forte, porém, fez com que Asahi tombasse para a frente, caindo com as mãos espalmadas. De joelhos, Noya se arrastou até ele, como se arrependido, mas parou no meio do caminho – Por que você fugiu? Por que?

\- Porque... é só isso que eu sei fazer.

Era a verdade, afinal. Havia sido um covarde desde o início. Um covarde com relação ao vôlei, à universidade e aos seus sentimentos para com Nishinoya. Com exceção da vitória no Torneio da Primavera, sua vida era apenas um acumulado de migalhas. Um bom aluno, mas nunca o melhor da classe. Um grande atleta, mas nunca grande o suficiente para jogar como profissional. "Asahi Azumane, você não é o tipo de pessoa que vai ganhar o céu. Você tem de ficar na terra, onde tudo é seguro. Você se contenta com pouco, logo, merece pouco", sussurrava a voz da complacência em seu ouvido. Sim, era a verdade.

\- Por mais que eu te queira, eu não te mereço, Noya. Você é forte e eu fraco. Você é determinado e eu covarde.

\- Não fale assim, Asahi.

\- Quando o beijo aconteceu, eu não consegui acreditar. Eu vinha esperando aquilo há tanto tempo... Quando aconteceu, eu achei que estivesse sonhando. E então mil coisas me vieram na cabeça. Eu devia ter tomado a iniciativa antes. Eu devia ter aproveitado melhor o tempo ao seu lado. Desperdicei tudo. Passei a maior parte desses dois anos tentando reprimir o que sentia, pensando que era errado, que eu estava confuso. Ou então, que você nunca se interessaria por mim. E mesmo depois de reconhecer o quanto você gosta de mim, eu deixei o medo me dominar e não fiz mais nada.

\- Asahi...

\- Tive medo de acabar te perdendo caso tentasse algo. Então, fiquei quieto. Naquele dia... naquele dia eu me senti muito idiota. A gente podia ter feito tanta coisa juntos nesses dois anos. Deixei essa oportunidade passar, assim como deixei o vestibular de lado por puro medo. E agora, se eu for para Sendai, eu não sei se vamos conseguir nos ver com tanta frequência. Isso me deu ainda mais raiva! Raiva de mim, por não ter feito algo antes.

Noya arrastou-se até ele. Pousou as mãos sobre os ombros largos do maior e o puxou contra si. Asahi relutou, mas como um colosso com pés de barro, acabou tombando. Enterrou o rosto nos ombros de Yuu, sentindo cheiro de suor e o calor que emanava da pele do líbero. Os braços de Nishinoya pareciam envolvê-lo por completo. Ficou assim por um tempo, mas logo percebeu que não devia. Foi se afastando devagar, contra a vontade do mais jovem. Separou-se com cuidado, até conseguir olhar novamente em seus olhos. O coração partido de Nishinoya não era uma visão bonita, mas era a que ele merecia. Era o responsável por aquilo tudo afinal.

\- Não diga essas coisas, Asahi!

\- Você merece alguém muito melhor que eu, Noya. Alguém corajoso e alegre como você. Alguém que esteja lá pra te amparar quando você precisar...

O líbero baixou o rosto. Nishinoya estava disputando um torneio de vôlei! E em vez de ajudá-lo, estragava tudo mais uma vez, arruinando a já abalada condição psicológica do antigo parceiro de quadra. "Sou um desastre. Ao menos agora ele sabe. Ele precisa seguir adiante". Tentou se levantar, porém, assim que buscou apoio com as mãos, sentiu o outro segurá-lo com força pelos braços. Olhando-o nos olhos, Yuu disparou:

\- Então por que veio até Sendai?

Apesar de firme, a voz de Noya estava embotada pelo choro. Era uma pergunta válida. Se tinha aceitado sua condição, o que estava fazendo ali? Qual o motivo de toda aquela conversa? O coração começou a bater em ritmo acelerado e o calor em seu peito cresceu. Sentia como se estivesse em brasas. Conhecia aquela sensação. Ela tomara conta de seu corpo no início do ano passado, quando voltou ao time de vôlei. E também serviu de combustível quando decidiu juntar os cacos após a derrota para a Aobajohsai e lutar para chegar ao Torneio da Primavera. Voltou a ser visitado por ela quando ganharam a taça e também quando se sentiu suficientemente seguro para tentar o exame de vestibular. Em todos esses momentos, Yuu estava ao seu lado.

E aquela mesma sensação voltou a arder com toda a força quando Noya lhe beijou. Vinha sendo corroído por ela desde aquele dia. Foi por causa daquele sentimento que foi até Sendai, sem pensar em mais nada a não ser em encontrar o homem que amava. Se era verdade que a vida de Asahi Azumane não era nada brilhante, era também verdade que ele queria mudá-la. Um passo de cada vez. Começando naquele exato momento. Entre soluços e lágrimas, respondeu a outro:

\- É por que eu não quero aceitar isso, Noya!

Quando um pássaro prova do azul do céu, é difícil se contentar com as migalhas no chão.

\- Eu não tenho nada pra te oferecer além daquilo que você já sabe. Eu não tenho um bom emprego, nem estou na universidade. A minha vida é super-comum e eu não faço a menor ideia do que vai me acontecer ano que vem... mas... mas... eu quero ficar com você! Eu quero ficar com você mesmo sabendo que não te mereço! Eu quero ficar com você mesmo que eu me mude de Torono! Eu quero... Eu amo você, Yuu Nishinoya!

Noya se agarrou a ele pelo pescoço como se a própria vida dependesse daquilo. Asahi o abraçou com toda a força, colando-o junto ao seu corpo. Tinha medo que se não o mantivesse bem firme em seus braços, Yuu desapareceria no ar como uma ilusão. Sentia as lágrimas escorrendo da face do mais jovem caindo em seu ombro. Nishinoya fungava baixinho, talvez tentando contê-las.

\- Eu não tenho nada pra te oferecer além de mim mesmo. Mas eu quero ficar com você!

\- Você não precisa me oferecer mais nada, Asahi! Mais nada...

\- Mas eu...

\- Eu só quero você, Asahi. Eu te amo, Asahi! Eu te amo muito! Me desculpe por ter dito aquelas coisas. Por favor, me perdoa, Asahi.

\- Você não precisa se desculpar, Noya. Eu que preciso pedir desculpas. Olha o estrago...

\- Não, não diga mais uma palavra! – as mãos do líbero cobriram-lhe a boca. Yuu olhava fixamente em seus olhos, com uma expressão dolorida – Eu não gosto quando você começa a se menosprezar assim. Você é uma pessoa forte e corajosa! Você tem um coração bondoso! É inteligente. Ah, Asahi... se você conseguisse ver em você mesmo pelo menos uma parte do que eu vejo!

Apertou Noya com mais força contra si, inclinando lentamente o rosto em direção ao dele. As duas testas se encostaram e o líbero deslizou as mãos até seus cabelos, passando os dedos devagar por entre os fios grossos. Asahi diminuiu as distâncias entre suas bocas aos poucos, sentindo a respiração de Yuu contra sua pele causar-lhe um arrepio. Os lábios se tocaram num beijo tranquilo e tímido. O antigo colega de quadra entreabriu a boca para recebê-lo, sugando de seus lábios um tanto secos e com gosto de sal. Roçou a face gentilmente contra o de Noya, sentindo a textura da pele macia.

Ficaram abraçados por um longo tempo, somente trocando pequenos beijos – ele com as mãos em torno da cintura do líbero, enquanto Noya continuava a brincar com seus cabelos. As lágrimas cessaram. Asahi procurou enxugar o rosto do companheiro com os dedos, o que fez Yuu rir. Em contrapartida, o jovem repetiu o gesto, mas era muito mais como se quisesse guardar as feições do rosto barbado na palma da mão.

\- Desculpe... – Azumane disse baixinho – Por tudo. Me desculpe.

\- Sim, sim. Me desculpe por tê-lo chamado de cruel – Noya emendou logo em seguida.

\- Já passou. Eu te machuquei.

\- Shh... – o líbero lhe pediu silêncio, roubando-lhe um beijo – Chega desse assunto agora. Você vai ficar aqui em Sendai?

\- Você quer eu que fique?

\- Se você puder... mas e o mercado?

\- Eu pedi dispensa do emprego. Menti que vocês haviam me convidado para participar da comissão técnica do time – explicou ao outro, sentindo a face corar.

\- Quem te viu, quem te vê, Asahi... – Nishinoya riu baixinho – Enganou uma velhinha inocente por minha causa? Eu devia te repreender, mas eu gostei disso.

\- Não fale assim! – respondeu um tanto sem-graça, porém, feliz em ouvir aquelas palavras. Asahi nunca imaginou que algum dia faria uma loucura por amor.

\- Mas falando sério, foi muito corajoso da sua parte vir até aqui. De verdade. Eu espero que você reconheça, a partir de agora, o quão forte você é. E sim, eu quero que você fique. Quero que venha torcer por mim durante o torneio – Noya lhe pediu com carinho. O habitual sorriso luminoso brotou novamente em seus lábios.

\- Está combinado então.

Asahi selou os lábios de Yuu novamente. O líbero se deixou levar, aconchegando-se ainda mais junto a ele. Ouviram então as batidas do outro lado da porta.

\- Ei, Noya! Ukai-san está nos procurando. Precisamos voltar.

Nenhum dos dois disse uma palavra. Não desejavam se descolar daquele abraço. Afinal de contas, haviam esperado dois anos por um momento como aquele.

\- Parece que eu preciso ir agora.

\- Eu vou torcer por você. Eu sei que vai vencer!

Yuu riu, esticando-se novamente para dar-lhe mais alguns beijos pelo rosto, roçando o rosto contra o do mais alto.

\- Eu prometo que vou vencer esse torneio para o meu namorado ficar bem orgulhoso!

\- Na-namorado?! – Asahi ficou surpreso de início, mas logo sorriu.

\- É! Tá pensando o que? Eu sou rapaz sério apesar de não parecer! – piscou para o mais alto, arrancando um sorriso de Azumame.

\- Então, vença. E nós vamos sair para comemorar!

\- E se perdermos?

\- Vocês não vão perder – Asahi respondeu com serenidade, apertando-lhe uma vez mais junto ao peito – Vá lá e mostre a eles por que você é a Divindade Guardiã da Karasuno!

\- Certo! – Noya enxugou o rosto com as costas das mãos – Que tal estou?

\- Péssimo... – Asahi respondeu com um sorriso, após pensar por alguns segundos – E eu?

\- Horrível – o líbero devolveu, também sorrindo gaiato, puxando-o pela mão – Vamos.

Tanaka aguardava do lado de fora. Ao ver os olhos vermelhos de Nishinoya, novamente encarnou um dragão, voando até Asahi.

\- Ei, você fez o Noya chorar? Eu vou te partir a cara, Azumane!

\- N-Não! Nós... eu...

\- Está tudo bem, Ryuu. Agora nós nos entendemos – Yuu procurou acalmar o amigo, ainda rindo de toda a situação. E então, com um tom de desafio – E é bom você não se meter com o Asahi! Ele pode acabar com você!

\- N-N-Noya!

\- Ele está te incomodando, Azumane?

Uma voz familiar ecoou pelo recinto. Os olhares dos três rapazes se voltaram para o corredor.

\- Ah... Saeko nee-san! – Yuu pulou de alegria. A moça sorriu, acenando para os dois de forma expansiva. Asahi cumprimentou-a com uma reverência, um tanto constrangido por ela ter ouvido a discussão. A jovem, contudo, parecia não se incomodar.

\- É bom vê-lo novamente, Azumane. E que bom ver que você está melhor, Yuu! – e então, lançou um olhar de censura sobre o camisa cinco da Karasuno – Ryuu estava incomodando vocês?

\- Hunf! Apenas disse ao Asahi-san que ele vai ter que se entender comigo se fizer algo de ruim ao Noya! – Tanaka se explicou, cruzando os braços e fazendo uma careta de irritação que mais parecia saída de um filme de comédia. A mulher levou a mão direita até a boca, a fim de abafar uma risada leve.

\- Acho que o Azumane-san nunca faria mal ao Yuu-kun – e então, voltou-se para o líbero – Você disse que se resolveram agora, não é mesmo?

\- Sim, nos resolvemos! – Yuu sorriu primeiro para ela e depois para Asahi. O maior se sentia um tanto perdido com a situação, mas acabou por sorrir de volta – E devemos isso a você, Ryuu!

\- Heh! – Tanaka ficou vermelho como um tomate – Eu não fiz nada demais! Só não queria ver você com essa cara triste e todo desconcentrado na quadra.

\- Noya está certo. Muito obrigado, Tanaka – Asahi disse após respirar fundo, tomando coragem para tal. Tinha de reconhecer que, se não fosse por Ryuu, as coisas poderiam ter seguido outro rumo. Curvou-se diante dele, como forma de agradecimento. O novo Às da Karasuno mordeu os lábios com força e então explodiu num grito, pulando em cima do antigo colega de equipe.

\- Ah, eu não consigo ficar bravo com você, Asahi-san! Mas se você fizer o Noya ficar triste de novo...

\- Eu entendi! Eu entendi! Você vai me quebrar a cara! – Azumane riu amarelo, coçando a nuca.

\- Isso mesmo!

\- Ryuu, guarde sua energia para o jogo – Saeko o repreendeu, ainda que preservasse um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

\- Certo...

\- Azumane e eu vamos assistir tudo da arquibancada! Faça um monte de pontos por mim!

\- Você é muito escandalosa... – Tanaka resmungou, virando o rosto.

\- Quer um beijo de boa sorte, otouto-kun?! – Saeko o provocou, apenas para ver o outro sair do sério.

\- O que?! Eu não quero um beijo seu! Se ainda fosse de alguma menina bonita! – Tanaka gesticulava de forma exagerada, como se fosse um personagem de desenho animado.

"Ele não tem muita moral para chamar a irmã de escandalosa...", Asahi pensou, quando sentiu algo lhe puxando a camiseta. Virou-se para o lado e seus olhos encontraram os de Noya.

\- Eu quero um beijo de boa sorte seu.

Foi a vez do gigante reagir como se estivesse em um desenho animado: ficou vermelho da cabeça aos pés e uma fumaça branca parecia sair de suas orelhas. Ainda assim, não poderia negar o pedido do namorado. Mesmo morrendo de vergonha, inclinou-se devagar em direção a Yuu e lhe deu um beijo suave nos lábios.

\- F-faça um grande jogo, Yuu! – e após um breve silêncio, acrescentou – Por mim.

\- Pode deixar! – o mais baixo piscou-lhe o olho.

Logo, Noya e Tanaka dispararam pelo corredor. Asahi ficou observá-los até que desapareceram de vista. Antes de sumir, Yuu virou-se para ele e lhe lançou um último sorriso. Asahi respirou fundo. Seu coração já não mais ardia, mas ainda batia rápido. "Então, é isso que chamam de felicidade?"

\- Ainda temos algum tempo até o próximo jogo deles. Gostaria de tomar um café? – Saeko sugeriu.

Era uma boa ideia. Não comera nada desde o dia anterior e seu estômago doía. Assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu a mulher pelos corredores do ginásio até a saída, onde encontraram uma lanchonete. Após fazerem seus pedidos, buscaram uma mesa próxima das vidraças que davam para a rua. O tráfico de Sendai era intenso, mas ainda era possível ouvir as aves gorjeando lá fora. Uma jovem garçonete trouxe os pedidos: café e sanduíche para ele, e outra xícara de café para Saeko.

\- Coma, Azumane. Você parece cansado.

Era estranho dividir a mesa com aquela mulher. Embora Saeko Tanaka tivesse acompanhado a Karasuno em diversos jogos ao longo de seus anos no colegial, não podia dizer que eram amigos. Yuu nutria verdadeira devoção por ela, chamando-a de irmã – e por vezes, eram tão próximos que até mesmo Ryuu ficava enciumado, embora não admitisse. Mas Asahi nunca trocara mais do que umas poucas palavras com ela. E ainda assim, ela se mostrava gentil e compreensiva diante de toda aquela situação. "Talvez esteja agindo dessa forma por causa de Noya..."

Havia algo de maternal no jeito de Saeko, algo que fez com que Asahi relaxasse aos poucos e se sentisse mais à vontade. Ela era uma pessoa de personalidade forte, mas também sabia ser gentil quando necessário. Umedeceu os lábios com a língua e, finalmente, ganhou forças para continuar a conversa.

\- Eu estou. A última semana não foi das melhores. Fiz algumas bobagens e...

\- Mas Yuu disse que está tudo bem agora. Não fique remoendo essas coisas. Vamos, coma um pouco.

Fez como ela sugeriu, dando uma mordida no sanduíche. Talvez não fosse a melhor coisa que comera na vida, porém, a fome serviu de tempero. Os pedaços de comida atingiam seu estômago vazio como se fossem tijolos, fazendo seu corpo reclamar. Saeko tomava seu café tranquilamente, deixando uma marca de batom vermelho na borda da xícara.

\- Ryuu me contou que você fará os exames da Tohoku ano que vem.

\- Sim – confirmou com a cabeça – Noya tem me ajudado muito. Se não fosse por ele, acho que sequer iria tentar.

\- Então, ano que vem vocês irão namorar à distância? – a mulher tinha um sorriso um tanto malicioso nos lábios. Sabia que Azumane era conhecido entre os colegas de time como um homem de coração de vidro e que qualquer situação que fugia de seu controle o afetava facilmente. Funcionou: o antigo Ás da Karasuno gaguejava à sua frente, com as orelhas queimando de tão vermelhas.

\- Ah, bem... sim, se eu passar...

\- Você precisa pensar positivo, Azumane-san – ela mudou de tom, lançando um sorriso tranquilo ao rapaz – E continuar estudando, claro! Como ex-jogador de vôlei, você sabe que nada cai do céu. Yuu-kun tem muita fé na sua capacidade, mas, no final, é o seu esforço que vai determinar o sucesso ou o fracasso.

\- Obrigado – Asahi sorveu um longo gole do café, tentando omitir a vermelhidão em seu rosto.

\- Sabe, eu já namorei à distância antes...

\- Mesmo?

\- Sim. Durou o tempo que tinha de durar, eu acho. Mas se quer um conselho, essa é a palavra que você deve ter em mente: paciência. A saudade vai apertar em muitos momentos. A vida na universidade tem um ritmo muito mais pesado que no colegial e você não vai poder ficar viajando para Torono o tempo todo. E mesmo que Yuu vá visita-lo, não significa que vocês poderão se divertir em todos os momentos. Mas, quando puderem, devem aproveitar cada minuto. Além do mais, vocês podem usar o telefone e o computador. Não é a mesma coisa que o contato físico, porém, já é algo.

Asahi fez que sim com a cabeça.

\- Isso se chama vida, Azumane. E temos de vivê-la.

Sentiu-se mais tranquilo em ouvir as palavras gentis de Saeko. Os irmãos Tanaka não eram particularmente conhecidos por sua paciência, mas Asahi compreendeu que aquele era um conselho precioso. Noya e ele haviam esperado tempo demais para ficarem juntos... Estava decidido a aproveitar cada momento e fazer tudo para que o relacionamento florescesse. Mesmo que, para isso, precisasse ir com calma. Com a companhia de Yuu, as coisas seriam mais fáceis.

\- Eu espero finalmente conseguir agora – Asahi disse, mordendo levemente os lábios – Sinto que acabei perdendo tempo. Os meus amigos que deixaram o time já estão na universidade e eu sequer tive coragem de tentar. Agora, quero tentar não apenas por mim, mas também por Yuu.

A mulher terminou de tomar o café e pousou a xícara calmamente na mesa, onde apoiou também os cotovelos. Entrelaçou os dedos das mãos, usando-os de suporte para o rosto. Observava Asahi com um sorriso sereno.

\- Minha avó sempre dizia que, assim como as plantas e os animais, as pessoas também têm tempos diferentes. Talvez você ainda não estivesse pronto. Talvez você e Noya não estariam juntos caso você tivesse ido embora de Torono ano passado. Eu não acredito em destino, Asahi-san, mas creio que há um momento para tudo na vida. É possível que tenha finalmente chego a sua hora.

Acabou sorrindo.

\- Sim, você tem razão.

\- Além do mais, você não deve usar outras pessoas como padrão. Digo, eu mesma nunca fui uma aluna brilhante e nunca gostei de estudar, mas consegui entrar na universidade assim que prestei os exames pela primeira vez. Tudo bem que eu sequer cogitei entrar em uma universidade imperial, mas acho que se um cara dedicado como você se esforçar bastante, vai conseguir! – concluiu a frase piscando para Azumane.

\- Acho que sim... obrigado, Saeko-san.

\- Ahhh, você já está me chamando pelo primeiro nome e não se importou que eu usasse o seu! Você com certeza será meu cunhado favorito!

Quando deu por si, Saeko Tanaka já o abraçava com força, apertando-o contra seus seios. Asahi sentiu que ia enfartar de tanta vergonha.

\- Saeko-san!

\- Pode me chamar de nee-san! Pois você agora é parte da família! E... – o tom de voz da mulher então se reduziu a um sussurro ameaçador – Se você fizer o Yuu sofrer, eu quebro a tua cara.

\- N-não... e-e-eu... é...

\- Ei, ei, estou brincando! – ela riu, dando um tapa em suas costas que em nada ficava a dever para os do irmão – Mas então... Yuu-kun e você... Já não era sem tempo!

\- C-C-Como é?!

Saeko não conteve uma pequena risada.

\- Bom, não é como se Yuu fosse a pessoa mais discreta do mundo. Você já é um tanto mais difícil de interpretar, mas, lendo nas entrelinhas, era possível ver que sentia algo especial por ele.

\- Eu pensei que Noya tivesse contado algo ao Tanaka!

\- Se contou, Ryuu não me disse nada. Mas talvez tudo tenha sido muito óbvio para mim porque podia observar o relacionamento de vocês por outro ângulo. Eu duvido que Ryuu tenha percebido algo por conta própria, já que ele não é muito atento a detalhes, porém, ele é o melhor amigo de Noya. Sendo assim, pra ele pouco importa se Yuu gosta de homens ou de mulheres.

Asahi sorriu tranquilo. Pensou qual seria a reação de Suga e Daichi caso tivesse coragem de contar a eles.

\- Eu queria ter percebido antes. Tornaria as coisas mais fáceis...

\- Às vezes, é mais fácil para quem observa de fora. E, bom, Yuu-kun parece disposto a aproveitar o tempo da melhor forma possível daqui pra frente. Acho que você devia parar de remoer o passado e fazer o mesmo.

\- Você tem razão.

\- Bom, agora termine de comer. Temos um jogo para assistir em breve!

Asahi pagou a conta, apesar da insistência de Saeko para que ao menos dividissem os gastos. Sentia-se leve, como se pudesse voar à menor lufada de vento. Voltaram para o ginásio e buscaram um lugar bem à frente, junto aos demais alunos da torcida da Karasuno. O locutor anunciou que o próximo jogo da equipe aconteceria em meia-hora. Pouco depois, os corvos e a equipe adversária entraram em quadra para fazer o aquecimento. Yuu parecia muito mais animado e a energia no time estava visivelmente diferente. Quando os jogadores tomaram suas posições para o início do primeiro set, Noya buscou por Asahi em meio aos espectadores, dirigindo-lhe um belo sorriso.


End file.
